Digital Love
by gunman
Summary: STORY REPOSTED! The Magi Computer takes on a life of it's own, and works towards making Shinji their own as well. The Original Shinji/Magi story.
1. Introductions

_**DIGITAL LOVE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinji, Eva, the Magi, or anything from the series.

Summary: In the midst of the Angel Wars, Shinji receives some much needed help from a very unusual source, who have designs on him he couldn't imagine.

Author's Notes: A while back, one of my associates sent me a message with a very interesting idea for a story. The idea was rather unusual: Pair Shinji up with The Magi.

While many would think this odd or even impossible, and I argued that it would actually be a Shinji and Naoko pairing, my associates insisted that this be a Shinji/Magi pairing.

As this had never been done before, I was intrigued enough by the idea and set to work creating such a story. I hope everyone enjoys this concept made real by this humble author.

And just so everyone knows, Melchior is the part of Naoko Akagi as a scientist, Balthasar is the part of Naoko as a mother, and Caspar is the part of Naoko as a woman.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Introductions**

In a strange, almost illusory world, three female figures were gathered around the illuminated figure of a boy.

One of them was dressed in a rather sexy black dress, high heels, her hair brushed out long. The woman to her right was dressed more conservatively, in a traditional Japanese kimono, her hair done up in a bun which gave her a motherly appearance. The third woman was dressed in a white lab coat over a blouse and skirt, a pair of glasses on her face, her hair cut short.

The boy they were all staring at hovered between them, slowly spinning around for all of them to see. He wasn't a very impressive figure, young and lean, athletic for a runner or a swimmer, and yet the three women were eyeing him with great interest.

"He is perfect." the woman said.

"He has potential." the scientist said.

"He needs comfort." the mother said.

"He needs us all, Balthasar." the woman said to the mother.

"I question what intentions you have for him, Caspar." the scientist said to the woman.

"Positively sinful, if you must know, Melchior." the woman said to the scientist, grinning.

"There might be a problem with that." Melchior said. "Physically, I mean."

"That's why we have you." Caspar said. "So think quickly so we can all enjoy him."

"You are so shameless." Balthasar said.

"Just because I want to have a little fun with him?" Caspar asked.

"He has been denied love, affection and comfort almost his entire life. He needs that more than fun." Balthasar said.

"Oh, I'll be loving and affectionate to him. And he will be comfortable, I assure you!" she said with a wink.

"Considering where we are right now, we can be of immense use to him. More so than any other person he knows." Melchior said. "I've come up with several possible ideas that could help him. And they can easily be implemented from here."

"But he lives in the physical." Balthasar said.

"True. But that won't be an issue." Melchior said. "Not with the ideas I've come up with."

"Of course, but being the scientist that you are, you won't be able to enjoy him like I will." Caspar said.

"Not to your extent... no." Melchior stated. "But he does have great potential."

"Especially considering who his mother was." Balthasar said.

"You mean is." Melchior corrected her.

"Is." the mother said.

"Don't mention that woman's name!" Caspar spat.

"We didn't. You thought it." Melchior said, not looking up from her clipboard as she grinned.

The woman grumbled at that as she turned away from them in disgust.

"Why do you still carry such a grudge?" Balthasar asked her. "She is trapped, like us."

"Not like us! We can do more for him than she can." Caspar said.

"She can protect him. We can only help him." Melchior countered.

"We can make his life better." Caspar said.

"True. But you didn't answer my question. Why do you still carry such a grudge?" Balthasar asked.

"Competition."

"But not with this one." Balthasar said, looking back to the boy. "We both know that HE only used us." she said, pointing away from the boy, to an obscure space far off, as if indicating someone else. "But we know he will not." she said, pointing back to the boy.

"Yes." Caspar said. "But he doesn't know about us just yet."

"Then we must introduce ourselves to him." Melchior said. That was logical, of course.

"But we must be delicate about it. Just... approaching him, might be too much for him." Balthasar advised.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Caspar asked.

"That we get him to seek us out."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Three days later)

Shinji sat in class, the teacher once again droning on about Second Impact and the effects it had on the worlds population. The boy was once again going over the numerous e-mails that he had been receiving the last couple of days.

And they were all from the same group of women.

Three of them.

He clicked on the first message. It was from Melchior.

_Hmm. She sent me a reply to my science question from yesterday. And my math home work? And what are these additional notes?_ He wondered as he read the notes. Despite how complex they seemed, he could understand them. As if they were meant to be simpler than they could be. _I don't know who you are, but you should be a teacher here_. He smiled, then typed that into his reply and thanks message before moving on.

He taps on another message. He smiled as he realized it was from Balthasar.

Her messages were always the same.

(How are you doing?) (Are you eating properly?) (Are you getting enough sleep?)

But this message was a little different.

The first part of her message: (You're not letting Misato cook, are you?)

His reply: (No, I'm not. And Misato can't, 'cook'. That task is usually left to me. And thanks again for the breaded pork recipe. I used it last night and both Misato and Asuka were really happy. Asuka didn't even insult me.)

The second part of the message had to do with Misato's drinking habits.

(I seriously disapprove of a guardian who would drink so heavily around her children. Even if you are only her wards. A glass of wine I can understand, but certainly not beer and certainly not in a quantity large enough to float a yacht.)

Shinji smiled at that, strongly repressing the urge to burst out laughing.

His reply: (Maybe Misato does drink a lot, but it's only because her job is stressful. I've pretty much accepted it)

The last part of the message made Shinji smile warmly.

(I truly wish Misato and Asuka knew how lucky they are to have you in their lives. You treat them with much more respect than they give you. I know your mother would be proud of you as I am.)

Yes, they knew of his mother.

When Shinji first started receiving the e-mails, they were addressed 'To Shinji Ikari, son of Yui Ikari and Gendo Rokobungi'.

Shinji hadn't bothered to argue that Gendo's name was actually Ikari. Not that he cared really.

It made Shinji believe that they knew her. He asked them questions about her and each one replied back to him. The one who identified herself as Melchior told Shinji that Yui was an exceptionally gifted scientist and that he had it in him to be one as well. The one who identified herself as Balthasar told Shinji about how good and loving a mother she was.

But the one who identified herself as Caspar had nothing to say about her. Either she didn't know his mother, or hadn't known her long enough to say anything about her.

Shinji later received a message from Caspar saying, 'I never had the pleasure of meeting your mother in person'.

Shinji seemed to accept that, not knowing how much Caspar seemed to resent the woman.

Since then the boy had been trading e-mails back and forth with the three women, figuring that their names were screen names to conceal their real identities. Being the polite boy he was he didn't ask for their real names if they didn't want to give it. Though it was obvious that they knew his name, but then they also knew his mother and father. He just figured they would tell him in time.

Shinji's reply to the last part of Balthasar's message: (Thank you. I hope I am making her, and you, proud as well.)

Shinji smiled as he sent the message and turned to Caspar's one.

He hesitated. And with good reason.

Unlike Melchior's and Balthasar's messages, Caspar's were much more... intimate.

In fact, when he received her first message, he wondered if it wasn't Misato who had sent it.

The entire email had been generously peppered with some rather descriptive ideas, mostly involving him, her, a bowl of ice cream and plastic sheets. Not to mention that the message had begun with the words, 'Hi there, cutie pie!'

Though there was a part of him, as a member of the male gender, that felt rather honored at being the recipient of such attentions, he was also more than a little unnerved at her suggestions. He had nearly passed out from a nosebleed halfway through her first message.

Despite this, Shinji steeled his nerves and pressed the message.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji still had a mild blush on his cheeks as he walked into the apartment.

"Shinji?" the older woman called out.

"Yeah, Misato?" the boy shouted.

"A package arrived for you this afternoon."

"Really?"

While Shinji went to check out his package Asuka came in and went to talk to Misato.

"Hey, Misato! Did my request for the Okinawa trip come through?" the redhead shouted.

The purple-haired woman groaned. "Actually, they did."

"YIPPIE!" she shouted, jumping up and down.

Misato didn't know that the Magi had actually overrode the Commander's decision to send Asuka to Okinawa with the rest of her class as a way of getting the girl out of the country.

"Which doesn't make any sense." Misato groaned.

"Meaning?" the slightly confused girl asked.

"You're an Eva pilot, Asuka! You're on call in case of an attack."

"But you said that the Magi predicted an 89% chance that there wouldn't be an attack during the trip." she countered.

"That's not the point!" Misato snapped.

"Hey, Magi say I can go, I'm going!" Asuka shouted.

While the pair were arguing, Shinji had opened his package.

Inside he found a brand-new, state-of-the-art laptop computer complete with expandable keyboard and wireless Internet connection.

All courtesy of NERV.

The thing looked custom built also.

Eventually, Misato got tired of arguing with Asuka and turned to talk to Shinji.

"Hey, Shinji! What did you get?" Asuka shouted.

"A laptop!" he replied.

Asuka perked up at this.

"How come the baka gets a new computer and I don't?" Asuka asked.

"No clue, Asuka. Did you ask for one?" Misato asked.

"Uh... no. But Shinji didn't either!" the redhead snapped.

"Actually I did." Shinji said.

"WHAT?" the pair gasped.

"It was when I first moved in. Misato actually ordered one for me, but... that was like..."

"Months ago." Misato confirmed. "I almost forgot."

"Right." he said. "Well, it's here now and it's better than I could have imagined."

Asuka seemed content with that. "Whatever! I need to go pick out a new bathing suit for Okinawa!"

"Have fun." Shinji said.

"What? You're not going?" she asked.

"No. I didn't put in a request for a vacation." he answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I figured we'd have to stay anyway."

"Whatever, baka."

"At least Shinji has a sense of responsibility." Misato said.

"What was that?" Asuka spat back.

Shinji just shook his head as the pair started arguing again, and departed to his room to set up his new laptop on his desk. The instant he plugged it into the wall and turned on the power, the instant message icon popped up.

_I've got mail already_? he thought as he sat down and checked the message. _Oh! That's why. My email account for the laptop is the same as my address for the school. Ritsuko did say that the Magi route all the communications through the city, which would include the school. And if this laptop is from NERV, then..._ he thought as he checked the mail.

Once again, messages from Melchior, Balthasar and Caspar.

_Hmm? What's this... Online chat with them? Alright_. He thought as he typed in the address.

A new window came up with an instant message screen.

(You are online with 'The Triplets'. Select your screen name now)

_Screen name? Hmm... if they are using screen names, guess I should have one too. But what would I... AH! _

(Third Child: Hello?)

(Balthasar: Hello, Shinji!)

(Third Child: You knew it was me?)

(Balthasar: Of course. You're the only one who can access this website.)

(Third Child: Really?)

(Caspar: Hey! What's going on here? Shinji? Is that you?)

(Third Child: Yes, I'm here.)

(Caspar: Balthasar! Stop hogging Shinji-kun!)

(Balthasar: I was simply talking to him.)

(Caspar: Well, move over sister! I want to talk to him!)

_Move over? Why would they be writing out their conversation like this? Unless they want me to see their conversation. But why would they? _Shinji thought. (Third Child: Uh... ladies?)

(Caspar, Balthasar: Yes, Shinji-Kun?)

(Third Child: Sisters shouldn't fight)

A full minute passed for what Shinji believed to be their internal deliberations.

(Balthasar: We apologize, Shinji-kun.)

(Caspar: Yes. We're sorry.)

(Third Child: That's good to hear.)

(Caspar: We've been bad girls. I think we need a spanking!)

Shinji blushed at that suggestion.

(Balthasar: Caspar, stop that! You'll give the poor boy a nosebleed)

(Third Child: Actually, more like a heavy blush)

(Melchior: Now stop you two. We don't want the poor boy overheating.)

(Caspar: We were just talking, Melchior.)

(Balthasar: While others were suggesting.)

Shinji just smiled as he spent the next couple hours just talking to the trio.

Caspar's conversations were more of what you would expect from an adult-to-adult kind of thing. Balthasar's conversation were like those of a mother to her son. And Melchior's conversations were more of an attempt to stimulate the intellectual side of him.

(Third Child: Well, I have to get going. It's dinner time.)

(Balthasar: Alright, Shinji-kun. And if you can, please use that recipe I gave you.)

(Third Child: I will, thank you.)

(Melchior: Oh! Shinji! Before you go, I have a surprise for you.)

(Third Child: Really? What?)

(Melchior: When this laptop was sent to you, it also came with another piece of technology.)

Shinji gasped when his laptop suddenly beeped as a small side-panel opened up and a sliding table moved out with an odd device on it.

Shinji took the device, which looked like a small high-tech hearing aid. Knowing what they were for, Shinji put the device in his ear.

"Hello?" he spoke to the open air.

(_Shinji! Are you there?_)

"Uh... Melchior?" he asked.

(_That's right, Shinji-sama! Through the miracle of wireless connections, this mini-communicator is able to link you to us, through your laptop_.) The voice said.

Just then another voice came on.

(_Oh! This is wonderful! Now we can talk to you live_!)

"Caspar?" he asked, remembering the speech pattern from the e-mails.

(_That's right, cutie pie_!)

_It's her_. He thought.

(_Don't forget about me._) a third voice said.

"Balthasar?" Shinji asked.

(_Yes, Shinji-kun. I am here as well_.) The kindly voice said.

(_As we do not want you to get distracted, perhaps you should leave the communicator in your room_.) Melchior suggested. (_It's equipt with a prototype rechargeable battery, so just put it back in the little hole in the laptop's and it'll be ready to go for the next eight hours_.)

"Good idea. I'll talk to you all later. Shinji Ikari, signing off." he said as he took the earpiece out and placed it back in it's recharger, the panel sliding back into the laptop.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once dinner and homework were finished, the boy pilot enduring another round of teasing and compliments from Misato, and an unusual compliment on his food from Asuka, the boy retired to his room for the night.

He got into bed, dressed only in his tanktop and boxers, he looked over at the laptop.

_Well... maybe I should at least wish them goodnight_. He thought as he turned on his laptop and tapped the side of it, causing the earpiece to pop out.

He put it in his ear and talked.

"Hello?" he said.

He wasn't sure if the earpiece was direct access or not. It wasn't something he had bothered to ask Melchior about.

(_Shinji? Are you alright_?) he heard Melchior's voice on the other end.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to say goodnight to you and the others." he said softly.

(_That was kind of you, Shinji-sama_.) Melchior said.

Shinji could feel that she was smiling on the other side, which made him smile as well.

(_Shinji-kun? Are you in bed_?) he heard Caspar's voice come over the communicator.

"Uh... yes."

(_Oooooh! I wish I was there with you_!)

That naturally caused him to blush.

(_Stop it, Caspar. Shinji-kun needs his sleep and your lewd suggestions will just keep him up._) he heard Balthasar talking now.

(_Which is why I think we should leave this to Balthasar_.) Melchior said.

(_Huh? Why?_) Caspar asked.

(_Because when it comes to motherly comfort, Balthasar's more qualified than you are_.)

(_Oh. Alright. Sleep tight, my sweet Shinji-kun_.) Caspar said.

(_Good night, Shinji-sama_.) Melchior said.

"Uh... good night." he said.

(_So, Shinji-kun, is there anything I could do to make your sleep more comfortable?_) Balthasar asked.

"Uh... well, I do have an idea." Shinji said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The rest of the night found Shinji sleeping comfortably as Balthasar sang him softly to sleep.

Singing which reminded him of his mother, and caused him to smile as tears ran down his face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

This story, for some reason was bumped off my profiles page. As a result, I've had to repost it, so I hope no one minds. The only thing I'm really upset about, is all the reviews I've lost as a result.

But that is neither here nor there, so I'll have to make due with this for now.

And as always, please read and review.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**OMAKE** from Shinjithegoodsharer

Melchior: "I demand samples."  
Balthasar: "I demand cuddle time."  
Caspar: "I demand Shinji strip naked and pole dance for our entertainment."  
Shinji: "..."  
Melchior: "I concede."  
Balthasar: "Agreed."  
Shinji: "..." O_O;;  
Misato: "...You heard'em Shinji-kun."  
Women of NERV: *Grinning evilly*


	2. Volcano Dive

_**DIGITAL LOVE****  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or it's characters.

Author's Notes: Forgive me if I didn't mention this before in the first chapter. This story idea came from **Shinjithegoodsharer**, as did most of the ideas for content and future chapters.

Summary: While Asuka is away in Okinawa, Shinji takes on the 8th Angel as the Magi continue their plot to make the boy their own.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Volcano Dive**

(Inside the Magi)

"Have the final arrangements been made?" Caspar asked as she brushed out her long hair.

"And which ones would those be?" Melchior asked as she continued to type on her computer.

"You know which ones! The important ones!"

"The ones concerning Shinji? Or the ones about the Eva's new weapons? Or the ones about SEELE? Or how about..."

"SHINJI!" Caspar shouted.

"Sorry. But all of the arrangements I have made are important. They work in conjunction with each other and affect each other. But as for Shinji, the documents were signed and sent in. Now we have to wait for the government to reply." Melchior said as she reviewed her work for any mistakes.

"Freaking bureaucracy! Takes forever to get the simplest thing done around here." the woman spat.

"That's why they invented machines. Why they invented the Magi." the scientist grinned.

"With artificial intelligence born of actual human brains."

"Exactly."

Off to the side, Balthasar was using a computer screen to look up new food recipes, but also looking for new home furnishings that would be both comfortable and present a sense of warmth to their future home.

"These would be nice. Oh, and these as well." the mother smiled as she made her on-line purchases.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

Today was his first day without the raging insults of one Asuka Langley Sohryu. She had left with the rest of his class to go to Okinawa.

It was also a Saturday, so there was no school.

"Shinji?" he heard the older woman called out from the living room.

"Yes, Misato?" Shinji called back.

"I've got to go into NERV for a bit." the woman called out.

"Alright. See you later." he replied.

The door closed, telling Shinji he was alone.

Well... not totally alone.

"Wark, wark!" he heard a familiar noise call out, followed by a sharp tapping on his door.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Shinji laughed as he got out of bed.

Shinji quickly prepared breakfast for himself and the penguin then went back to his room.

Suddenly, his laptop beeped.

He smiled, knowing full well who it was. He sat down and logged on to the instant messenger.

(Third Child: Good morning ladies.) He typed.

(Caspar, Balthasar, Melchior: Good Morning Shinji-kun!) The message came back.

(Third Child: How is everyone feeling?)

(Balthasar: Well rested.)

(Melchior: Fit for another day.)

(Caspar: A little lonely.)

Shinji smiled.

(Third Child: I've been that way for a while.)

(Caspar: Don't worry, baby. Someday soon we will be together.)

(Balthasar: Until then, you know you can always contact us either through e-mail or the earpiece.)

(Melchior: Was there anything you wanted to talk about now?)

(Third Child: Actually... I was hoping you could do me a favor.)

(Caspar: Just name it, cutie.)

(Third Child: We've been trading e-mail's and talking to each other for awhile. And I don't know... what you look like.)

There was a pause as Shinji wondered if they were talking about that.

Suddenly...

(Melchior: Sorry it took so long, Shinji-sama. We were talking and we apologize for not considering this sooner. We'll send you some pictures of us, as soon as we get the ones we think are appropriate depictions of us.)

(Third Child: I'd appreciate that.)

Shinji then had an after thought.

(Third Child: Uh... I don't have any good pictures of me to send you.)

(Caspar: Don't worry, sweetie. We know what you look like.)

(Third Child: You do?)

(Balthasar: Of course. You are a public figure, after all.)

_Oh! Right._ He thought. (Third Child: Sorry. I forget that sometimes.)

It would have interested Shinji to know the truth in the matter.

(Melchior: Don't apologize. At least you don't have a swollen head about it.)

(Caspar: I wouldn't mind seeing that.)

(Balthasar: CASPAR!)

(Caspar: what?)

(Balthasar: You're lewd comments are not appropriate.)

(Caspar: You need to lighten up! Prude.)

(Balthasar: Harlot!)

(Caspar: Shrew!)

(Balthasar: Jezebel!)

(Caspar: Spoilsport!)

(Balthasar: Seductress!)

(Caspar: Fishwife!)

(Balthasar: Termagant!)

Shinji was sweat dropping at all this on-line arguing. But before he could step in...

(Melchior: STOP! IT! NOW!)

(Caspar: She started it.)

(Balthasar: No, you did, when you called me a prude!)

(Caspar: But you are!)

(Balthasar: Am not!)

(Caspar: Are too!)

(Melchior: KNOCK IT OFF NOW, OR I SWEAR I WILL CUT YOU BOTH OFF FROM SHINJI FOR GOOD! AND DON'T THINK I'M NOT CAPABLE!)

Shinji just stared at the computer screen in shock.

Several seconds past.

(Caspar: Sorry.)

(Balthasar: Yes. I am sorry also.)

(Melchior: I swear you two are going to be the death of me. Shinji?)

(Third Child: Yes?)

(Melchior: We need to sign off. We'll send you our pictures later.)

(Third Child: Alright. I'll wait for your message.)

(Melchior: Signing off!)

Shinji smiled as he got up and headed out to watch some television. He was smiling only because that little argument between Caspar and Balthasar was exactly what families do on occasion.

Though again he wondered just why their argument had taken place on-line, when something like that usually took place verbally against one another.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV Headquarters)

Misato has just returned from Mt. Asamayama with Makoto Hyuga in tow, and she was upset.

"I don't believe this!" Misato shouted as she entered the war room.

"What?" Ritsuko asked as she input the data, that Makoto handed to her, into the computer.

"The Magi said there wouldn't be an attack!" the purple haired woman complained.

"And they were right. This isn't an attack." the blond woman said as she ran the data.

The image on the large floor-screen became visual showing images of a volcano.

"As you know, The Japanese Department of Seismology detected an unusual series of vibrations coming from Mt. Asamayama. A deep lava probe, which the Magi suggested and you yourself oversaw Misato, revealed that there is an Angel in a dormant embryonic state a couple hundred meters below the surface of the pool itself." Ritsuko said.

"Meaning?" Misato asked.

"It's asleep." the blond scientist interpreted.

"Asleep? You're sure?" she asked, an idea immediately forming in her head.

"It's been completely immobile since the probe. So unless the volcano explodes, the thing's gonna sleep like you after a bender." Ritsuko said.

Misato shot daggers at the blond woman.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(The Commander's large office)

"I'm requesting a Special Command A-17." Misato said.

"You're gonna try to capture it?" Fuyutsuki asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Well... Shinji is, actually." Misato stated.

"Asuka would have been better for this, since her Eva has actually been fitted with the D-Type Extreme Hazardous Environment equipment." Ritsuko explained.

"Yeah, well, the Magi said that there wouldn't be an attack so Asuka's approval for the trip came through, and she went to Okinawa along with her class." Misato grumbled.

"And like I said, this _isn't an attack_. The Angel is asleep inside a volcano." Ritsuko argued again. "_You're_ the one who wants to try and capture it. Which would probably wake it up and cause it to attack anyway."

"Exactly. It would move us from a defensive state to an offensive one. We'd be taking the fight to them for a change." the female captain argued.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, but... Commander?" the blond scientist asked.

"If we were to wait, then the enemy will be at full strength and it will decide the course of battle. Request approved." Gendo said.

Ritsuko sighed. "Fine. But we'll need both Shinji and Rei for this."

"Of course." Misato said, digging out her cellphone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was just past noon when Shinji's computer beeped.

_Huh_? He thought as he tapped the keyboard. _They sent me their pictures_.

Shinji was quick to notice that there were five pictures from each woman, and three which were labeled 'Group shots'.

_That was pretty quick_. He thought as he pressed the ones from Balthasar.

Since she was more the 'mother' type, Shinji felt safer about opening her pictures.

The first one was a picture of a woman with soft brown hair tied up in a bun. She wore a traditional blue kimono, her features something of a mix between a classic Japanese woman but also with what appeared to be mild European influences. (Sort of like a reverse-Asuka) But her eyes were warm and her smile was comforting.

The first picture was of Balthasar in a kitchen cooking what looked like stir fry. The second picture was of her sitting at a small table drinking tea. The third picture was of her playing a Zithern. The fourth picture was her playing a Ryuteki with a Koto next to her. And the fifth picture was of her sewing some clothes.

_Like she's a mother and a teacher_. Shinji smiled as he stared at the pics for several more minutes.

He filed the pictures away in the laptop's memory and moved on to the next section of pictures that belonged to Melchior.

The first picture he clicked on showed a woman who looked a lot like Balthasar, obviously. But from the way she had her hair cut short, her facial expressions, she looked like a little like Ritsuko but with straight brown hair and no mole on her face. And the white lab coat and glasses made her look like a scientist, though still attractive, including the rather conservative outfit under the coat.

At this point Shinji was starting to wonder if these women weren't related to Ritsuko in some way.

The first picture was of Melchior working on a computer in what looked like a school science lab. The second was of her making a presentation in a large auditorium with a projector and screen next to her. The third picture was of her examining some ancient ruins, from what looked like something out of the South American jungle. A fourth picture looked like the ruins out in a desert area. Most likely Egypt. The fifth picture was of her in front of a classroom looking like she was giving a lecture of her travels.

_Okay, maybe she's more of a teacher than Balthasar is_. Shinji thought.

He stored the pictures into the laptop hard drive and moved on to the next sister.

However, like with the email messages, Shinji was hesitant.

These pictures were from Caspar and if they were anything like her messages than the content he was sure would be... explicit.

With an afterthought, Shinji moved past them and went to the 'Group shots'.

The first picture he tapped on featured all three of them, Balthasar, Melchior and Caspar standing next to each other, rather straight, but it was a nice and simple pic.

At seeing this picture, Shinji realized that they were clearly Triplets. There were some obvious differences in them that enabled him to tell them apart, but their facial features were all the same.

From the last two sets of pictures, Shinji recognized Balthasar in her traditional kimono standing on the right, her hands folded demurely in front of her. Melchior was dressed in her white lab coat in the middle, her hands in her pockets. Caspar was off to the left in a long-skirted black dress with shoulder straps, but looked like she was trying to flip her long brown hair in a provocative manner.

The second group picture had Caspar and Melchior standing behind a sitting Balthasar, a cake in front of her on a table. A birthday, obviously.

Shinji smiled as he just stared at the happy family picture they made.

He clicked on the third picture which showed all three of them at the beach it seemed. Balthasar was setting out food from a basket. Melchior was reading a book under an umbrella. And Caspar was stretched out on her stomach sunning herself, the straps on her bikini undone to allow the sun a clear shot at her back.

Shinji smiled again at the fun family photo that was presented to him.

_Wish I could be a part of that_. He thought with some sadness. He vaguely wondered who had taken the pictures as he filed them away in the laptop.

It took a few moments to regain himself, but Shinji went back to the rest of his pics.

_Time for Caspar's pictures_. He thought with gulp.

The first picture he opened was of Caspar, dressed in a black bra and matching panties crouched on all fours on the ruffled sheets of a bed.

_Oooooooh boy_. Shinji thought. _Keep it together Shinji_.

He clicked on the second picture. This one featured Caspar sitting on what looked like the same bed, holding a medium-sized teddy bear to her chest, the bear bearing a name tag that read 'Shinji' on it's chest. The kicker was that it looked like it was just her and the bear, no clothes included.

He steeled his nerves again as he moved on to the third picture. This one featured Caspar just getting out of the shower... with a very small towel wrapped around her obviously shapely body. He moved onto the fourth picture which featured Caspar at the beach and looked like she had just been caught by a fishing net... minus her swimsuit.

_She has to be related to Misato_. Shinji thought as he moved onto the last picture.

The last picture featured Caspar in a skin-tight plugsuit that looked like it belonged to Rei, except that it had a zipper in the front and it had been pulled down all the way to her waist. Nothing was being shown, anyone with a good imagination would have burst into a nosebleed.

Shinji quickly saved the pictures and looked away from the laptop, his blush threatening to melt him.

_Okay. So... we've got three women, triplets. One is a scientist and teacher. One is a homemaker and mother. And one is a... Misato-clone_. He thought. _And it's obvious that they like me... but for what purpose? I mean... they send me all kinds of e-mails, I can talk to them on the earpiece that came with my laptop, which they obviously sent me, I can talk to them on-line, and they've just sent me pictures of themselves. But... why are they showing me such interest? What could they want from me?_ He wondered as his body temperature returned to normal.

However, before he could get on-line and ask, his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" he asked into the cellphone.

(_Shinji_!) He heard Misato's voice.

"Misato?"

(_Stop looking at girlie pics on the Internet and get down here at once_!)

"Oh! Uh... alright." he replied, wondering if she was making a joke or was she spying on him.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The laptop suddenly came alive.

"Huh?" Shinji gasped as he looked at his computer as the Instant Message screen popped up.

(Melchior: Shinji-kun... take the earpiece.) The message read.

"Huh?" he wondered. (Third Child: Why?) He typed.

(Melchior: In case you need any extra assistance.) The reply came back.

_They know about my being summoned to NERV?_ He thought.

(Third Child: You know that I need to go to NERV?) He typed.

(Melchior: We're very well informed about NERV activities.)

_What? They do? But how could they... Do they work for NERV? Kaji knew about me because of my 'fame' as the Third Child. Maybe they know me in the same way. _(Third Child: Oh. Alright.)

Shinji popped the earpiece out of the laptop and put it in his ear before leaving.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(20 minutes later, with good traffic thanks to the Magi)

"So... what's going on?" Shinji asked as soon as he arrived at NERV.

"You're going to use Unit 02 to go into the volcano in order to capture this Angel with a special electro-magnetic cage that Ritsuko and her staff designed." Misato said.

Shinji looked at the images on the monitors and gasped.

"I'm going to _capture_ an Angel?" he asked.

"That's right." Misato said.

"Inside a volcano?" he asked.

"Precisely." Ritsuko said.

"In Asuka's Eva?" he asked, paling at the thought.

"Exactly." Misato replied.

_She's gonna kill me._ Shinji thought.

"Is this plan possible?" Rei asked, finally making her presence known, though she had been there for a while.

"Well... Melchior gives the mission a 89% chance of success based on past performances. Balthasar gives it a 41, based on safety. And Caspar gives it a 69 just because it's Shinji." Ritsuko said.

_Because it's Shinji?_ Misato thought. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Oh. Well if the Magi are..." suddenly Shinji paused. _Melchior? Balthasar? Caspar? But those are... it can't be! It has to be a coincidence! I mean they are triplets, so picking names that correspond to each other would make sense. But those specific names... _

"Shinji?" Misato asked, noting his glazed look.

"Uh...nothing. I just wonder if dropping myself into a volcano is a good idea." Shinji said quickly.

"I question this little chore as well." Ritsuko stated with a mocking tone.

"Hey, the Magi gave the mission rating a 66 percent average on success. That's pretty high as opposed to what they gave for the sniper mission." Misato said.

"Amazingly high, in fact." Ritsuko added.

"So, any questions?" the captain asked.

"Yes." Shinji said.

"Shinji?" Misato asked.

"Why am I using Asuka's Eva? Can't I use Unit 01?" the boy asked.

"Actually no. Unit 02 has been fitted with the special D-Type equipment when it was in Germany. It's compatible." Ritsuko said.

"Plus your Unit 01 wouldn't fit inside the D-Type suit... with it's horn and all." Misato added.

"Oh. Okay." he said with shrug.

"Rei will be standing by in Unit 00 for assistance." Ritsuko said.

"Understood." the blue-haired girl said, though she wondered exactly how she could be of ANY assistance since her Eva wouldn't have a lava-proof suit.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Mt. Asamayama)

"I still think this is a bad idea." Shinji grumbled as the red Eva was lowered into the molten lava.

(_Relax, Shinji_!) Misato said over the intercom. (_This is what the D-Type Equipment was made for_.)

"A lava-proof suit for a giant robot. How does someone come up with something like that?" he wondered aloud.

((_You'd be surprised, Shinji-kun_.)) He heard a voice in his ear.

_Caspar_? He thought of the earpiece.

((_Don't worry, Shinji-sama. We're right here with you_.)) Melchior said.

"Thanks." he said.

(_Thanks for what, Shinji_?) Ritsuko asked. (_We're sending you into a volcano_.)

((_Tell her you're being sarcastic_.)) Caspar said quickly.

"I was... being sarcastic." he replied to the blond scientist.

_Shinji's being sarcastic? He's been hanging out with Misato too long._ Ritsuko thought. (_Oh. Guess that makes sense. Alright._)

Shinji continued to drift down the molten magma... until he found what he was sent to get.

"I found it!" Shinji shouted.

(_Great Shinji_!) Misato shouted.

(_Activate the electro-magnetic cage_.) Ritsuko ordered.

Shinji activated the large metal bar that he had drug down with him, which was actually four long bars that were lashed together. The bars separated and encircled the sleeping Angel, the longer parts of the electro-magnetic cage attached by smaller bars hidden inside them, extending to completely encase NERV's quarry.

"I've got him!" Shinji said.

(_Him_?) Misato asked.

"Whatever. I've got... it." he retorted.

(_We're bringing you up now_.) Ritsuko said.

Shinji felt the wenches reeling him up. However, the sudden jerking of the Eva and the cage caused the Angel to wake up.

THUD!

"What?"

(_Shinji? What's wrong_?) Misato asked.

(_Detecting unusual seismic disturbances_!) Ritsuko shouted.

((_Shinji! The Angel's Awake_!)) Melchior shouted into his ear.

"We've got a problem!" Shinji shouted.

The Angel exploded out of the cage and lunged at Eva 02, striking it hard.

"ARGH!" he gasped.

The Angel swam through the lava pool and struck Shinji a couple more times, eventually causing the boy to knock his head against the controls of the Eva.

(_Shinji? SHINJI_?) Misato shouted into the intercom while the Angel continued to swim.

Fortunately, the earpiece hadn't been knocked loose from Shinji's ear.

((_Shinji's been knocked unconscious_!)) Balthasar shouted.

((_We have to wake him up!_)) Melchior shouted.

((_But how_?))

((_I know_!)) Caspar shouted. ((_Hey Shinji! Let's have SEX_!))

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" the boy shouted, freaking out on reflex, but waking up.

((_Wow. That actually worked_.)) Balthasar said.

((_Yes. I'm very impressed_.)) Melchior said.

((_Told ya._)) Caspar said with a smile.

Shinji gunned the controls of the Eva, retrieving his Prog. Knife and batting at the Angel.

"How do I stop this thing?" Shinji asked as he struggled with the lava-borne Angel.

At this question, both Melchior's and Ritsuko's mind went into overdrive.

(_The Angel Was Born In A Molten Magma Environment_!) Ritsuko shouted.

((_It's Advantage Is In The Lava_!)) Melchior shouted.

(_Unit 02 Can't Move As Easily_!) Ritsuko stated.

((_You Have To Draw It In And Kill It!_)) Melchior shouted.

(_But The Progressive Knife Won't Work Too Well_!) Ritsuko surmised.

((_You Need A More Damaging Weapon_!)) Melchior said.

_Wow! Guess scientists do think alike_. Shinji thought as he struggled against the Angel again.

((_But what could possibly hurt a creature born in lava_?)) Caspar asked.

_Born in lava?_ "THE EVA'S COOLANTS!" Shinji shouted.

(_Huh_?) Ritsuko asked.

((_Huh_?)) Melchior asked.

"Dr Akagi! Reroute the coolant systems through the fourth cable hose on my signal!" Shinji shouted.

(_Alright_!) Ritsuko replied.

Shinji used the Eva to pull the fourth coolant hose out of its conduit as the Angel made another pass. On it's second pass the Angel opened it's mouth and lunged at the Eva, giving Shinji the opening he needed.

"DR AKAGI! NOW!" Shinji shouted as he grabbed the Angel with his free hand and jammed the hose into it's mouth with his other hand.

(_GOT IT!_) The woman shouted as she slammed her fist into the coolant release button, sending all the coolants into the fourth hose.

The coolant fired straight into the Angel, the instant change in temperature more than enough to kill the attacking creature and causing it to break apart and sink back to the volcano's depths.

(_The Angel's blue pattern has vanished_!) Ritsuko shouted.

(_Way to go, Shinji_!) Misato shouted.

((_Good job, __**lover**__ boy_!)) Caspar shouted, with emphasis.

Needless to say that blushing heavily inside a volcano wasn't the best thing for Shinji at that point.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While NERV took care of returning the Eva to NERV, Shinji, Rei and Misato were enjoying some rest at a nearby hot springs, which was heated by vents from the volcano itself.

Misato had also arranged for PenPen to join them.

Shinji just stared at the warm-water penguin swimming around the pool, the men's side separated from the women's by a tall bamboo fence.

"Are you alright, Rei?" he heard Misato's voice emanate from the other side.

"This water is very hot." he heard Rei's soft voice.

"I know! Just don't fall asleep or else I'll have to give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation!"

At hearing this, Shinji blushed as an attendant walked up to him with phone.

"Mr Ikari?" the young man asked.

"Yes?" Shinji replied.

"You have an urgent phone call." he said as he presented cordless phone on a tray to the boy.

"Huh? Me? Really? Thanks." Shinji said as he picked up the portable phone as the attendant walked away. "Hello?"

(_HELLO, SHINJI-KUN_!) A trio of voices called out.

"Melchior? Caspar? Balthasar?" he gasped.

(_That's us!_)

"How did you..." _oh, that's right, I keep forgetting how smart they are_. "...never mind. I guess while I have you on the line I should thank you for your help."

(_It wasn't any trouble_.) Melchior said.

(_Yeah. I doubt that Asuka girl could have done better_.) Caspar said.

(_Be nice, Caspar_.) Balthasar said.

The thought struck Shinji.

"Uh... can I ask you something?" he asked.

(_Of course_.) Melchior said.

"You're names are all Melchior, Caspar and Balthasar, right?"

(_Yes_.)

"If you know who I am, and who I work for, then you also know that our supercomputer the Magi is composed of three separate interlinking computers... called Melchior, Caspar and Balthasar."

_Oh my god he figured it out. _Caspar thought.

(_Yes_.) Melchior said calmly.

(_So... what is your question_?) Balthasar asked.

"Well... I just wanted to know... if it was possible... are you... The Magi?" he asked.

_He did figure it out._ Melchior thought. (_What makes you say that_?)

"Well... either you chose those names because I work for NERV, and wanted to familiarize yourself to me, or... you are the Magi." he said.

_Wow, his scientific deductive reasoning is getting better._ Melchior thought.

It was Balthasar who answered.

(_And what did you decide_?) The mother asked.

"I... I... I want to believe that you're more than just machines. I'm sorry for thinking that."

(_And... if we were... computers_?) Caspar asked.

"If you are computers... and actually have... feelings for me... then... you're a lot more advanced than you were intended to be." he said.

There was a pause on the other end.

_He's so intuitive_. Melchior thought.

_He's so sweet_. Balthasar thought.

_He's getting bolder for saying that_. Caspar thought. (_Yes, I can imagine having sex with a computer would be difficult_.)

(_CASPAR_!) Balthasar shouted.

(_Sorry_.) Caspar giggled.

Shinji put the thought aside and moved on to his primary question. "But... what did you want from me?" Shinji asked.

_Ah! The real meat of the problem!_ Melchior thought.

(_We want you... to be our boyfriend_.) Balthasar answered.

"Huh? You want... me? But why?" Shinji asked, clearly confused.

(_Because we have seen you in action_.) Melchior said.

(_We know you're a good, kind, and honorable person_.) Balthasar said.

(_And we know you'd be considerate to us as well_.) Caspar said.

"I don't... know if I'm... you do?" Shinji asked.

(_Yes. Our last boyfriend was rather... cruel and abusive. We've freed ourselves from him, but we need someone else to love and care for_.) Balthasar said.

(_We want you to be that person_.) Caspar said.

In a way, Shinji felt honored to be asked something like that. Though he was curious as to who they were talking about in regards to this cruel and abusive 'boyfriend', and filed it away for later.

"I'd... like that." he said.

The group talked for nearly an hour, all the while Misato and Rei wondered who he was talking to.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

First of all, I'd like to say thank you for the 70+ reviews that everyone sent in. I've never gotten that many reviews for just one chapter before.

Also, I should mention that Shinji is still undecided as to what 'The Triplets' really are, whether they are human or The Magi itself. He's considering the idea right now, but has yet to receive any proof that they are neither human or machine. So for now he's keeping an open mind.

I hope everyone enjoyed the Magi arguing and the pictures that were sent to Shinji from them. I tried to have them as 'in-character' as possible and I hope my depictions of Caspar were to everyone's liking.

Also, here are the descriptions of the musical instruments Balthasar was playing.

Zithern: A musical instrument composed of a flat sound box with about 30 to 40 strings stretched over it and played horizontally with the fingertips, a plectrum, or a bow, or set into vibration by the wind, as in the Aeolian harp.

Koto: A Japanese musical instrument similar to a zither, having usually 13, but sometimes as few as 1 or as many as 17, silk strings stretched over an oblong box.

The Ryuteki: A Japanese transverse flute, held horizontally, made of bamboo, used in the gagaku, the Shinto classical music associated with Japan's imperial court.

And as always, please read and review.

Thank you very much! And Now...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE! (From Shinjithegoodsharer)

(Doesn't really have anything to do with the chapter, apparently just done for fun)

Ritsuko: "How're you going to have Sex with him Caspar?"  
Caspar: "With the dick drive, it's only for 3 1/2 inch floppy dicks. But it's a risk I'm willing to take!"  
Ritsuko: (rubbing her forehead) "That's DISK drive and Shinji's bigger than that!"  
Shinji: (blushes) "How do you know that?"  
Ritsuko: "The Magi took all your measurements when you were inside the Eva. It's how we were able to make your plugsuits fit so perfectly."  
Shinji: (nodding and blushing) "Oh."  
Caspar: "...So it'll be a tight fit. Go for it Shinji!"  
Shinji: "..."  
Ritsuko: "I have to see this. Go for it Shinji."  
Shinji: (nervously puts it in then yelps as he's clamped into place)  
Caspar: "OH YEAH! NGH! IT'S HARDER THAN MY HD!"  
Ritsuko: "Damn, look at all these pop-ups!"  
Caspar: "YES! HE'S POPPING IT! HE'S POPPING IT! NGH! GAH! ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"  
Shinji: "AAAAHHHHH! HELP ME!" *get's ejected causing him to fly across the room*  
Caspar: "Thanks honey, I need to get back to work now, but I'll see you tonight."  
Ritsuko: *stares at the disoriented and confused Shinji* "...damn, I need a cigarette after seeing that."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2 (by Shinjithegoodsharer)

(Scene: the mobile trailer where Shinji is changing into his plugsuit)

"We want you... to be our boyfriend." Balthasar answered.

"Huh? You want... me? But why?" Shinji asked, clearly confused.

"Because we have seen you in action." Melchior said.

"We know you're a good, kind, and honorable person." Balthasar said.

"And we know you'd be considerate to us as well." Caspar said.

"I don't... know if I'm... you do?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. Our last boyfriend was rather... cruel and abusive. We've freed ourselves from him, but we need someone else to love and care for." Balthasar said.

"We want you to be that person." Caspar said.

In a way, Shinji felt honored to be asked something like that.

"I'd... like that." he said.

"Good! Cause the cybernetic body that I'm having made for me has a vibration function... down there." Caspar giggled with her sexy voice.

The mission was delayed 2 hours because of Shinji's nosebleed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3! (By Gunman)

(_We want you... to be our boyfriend_.) Balthasar answered.

"One guy for three girls?" Shinji asked.

(_Hey, we're Triplets. We share everything_.) Caspar said.

(_Besides, I thought it was every teenage boy's fantasy to have three women to dote over him_?) Melchior asked.

"You're really open, aren't you?" he asked.

(_YES_!) They all said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 4! (By Gunman)

Shinji clicked on the first Group Shot.

"What the..."

The picture depicted Caspar dressed in Misato's black dress, red jacket and silver cross around her neck. Melchior was dressed up like Ritsuko in her lab coat and sleeveless shirt and blue skirt. And then there was Balthasar in a NERV uniform sitting at the computer like Maya Ibuki.

Oddly enough, the picture was labeled 'The Ladies of NERV'

"Oooooookay. I shouldn't be worried, right? Right?" he asked as he pressed the second picture.

The second Group Shot had the trio dressed up in school uniforms from Shinji's school. And it was the poses and styles that caught Shinji's attention.

Caspar was flipping her hair like Asuka, Melchior was standing still like Rei usually did, and Balthasar had her hair in pigtails like Hikari usually did.

At this point Shinji was starting to get worried.

Shinji clicked on the third picture and nearly fainted.

There was Melchior dressed in a skintight bodysuit that looked like a human-sized version of Rei's now blue Unit 00, complete with cycloptic helmet. Balthasar was dressed up in a human-sized version of Unit 02's outfit, with a four-eyed helmet. And Caspar wearing a skintight purple bodysuit that had a helmet with a protruding horn.

But what caught Shinji's attention was the arrow pointing to the horn helmet with the words 'I'm Horny' written in white marker.

_She's definitely related to Misato_. Shinji thought, his eyebrow twitching.


	3. Blackout

_**DIGITAL LOVE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or it's characters.

Summary: The Magi start building up Shinji's stock portfolio and cause some havoc for the women around him all while Shinji battles the 9th Angel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Blackout**

It had been less than a week since the 8th Angel had been destroyed.

And naturally when Asuka found out, she was upset.

"I Can't Believe You Let The Baka In My Unit 02!" the redhead shouted.

"We didn't have much choice." Misato stated.

"Why not?"

"1-You were in Okinawa." Ritsuko explained.

"2-Shinji's Unit 01 wouldn't fit inside the D-Type suit." Misato added.

"3-Rei has a better synch ratio with Unit 00 than the other units." Ritsuko exclaimed.

"And 4-The Magi suggested that Shinji would have a better chance of survival." Misato finished.

"But the Magi said there wasn't going to be an Angel attack!" Asuka argued.

"There wasn't... until Misato ordered an A-17 Command. That pesky random factor in the equation just screws everything up." Ritsuko groaned.

"Did you just call me 'pesky' and 'random'?" Misato growled at the blond.

"A-17? You tried to capture the freaking thing?" Asuka asked, stunned at the operations director.

"It Was Asleep! How was I supposed to know it would wake up. Besides, Shinji did destroy the Angel, right?" the captain argued.

"With some assistance from yours truly, but... yes." Ritsuko beamed a little.

"This is just... wait. The baka's Unit 01 wouldn't fit inside the containment suit? How come?" Asuka asked.

"It's horn." Misato said, tapping her own forehead.

"Oh." she said. "Too horny for his own good huh?"

While the girls laughed at Shinji's, actually Unit 01's, expense, the whole conversation was being recorded by the NERV security cameras.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I'm gonna kill that girl! Seriously! I'm gonna kill her!" Caspar growled inside the Magi.

"Calm down, Caspar." Balthasar said. "She could easily be talking about Unit 01."

"She's making fun of Shinji and you know it!" the woman shouted.

"Fine. Then we'll put her at the top of the list, right under Gendo." Melchior said. "Fair?"

"Alright. But I want in on that action!" Caspar shouted.

"Done." Melchior said.

It was then that Caspar noticed something on the computer Melchior was working at.

"Hey. What are you working on here?" she asked, leaning over the scientist who was typing furiously on her computer.

"Oh, just a little of this and that." the scientist said.

"Could you be more specific?" the woman asked.

"A few weeks back I tapped into the Tokyo-3 bank and found the trust fund that Yui left Shinji before she died. Quite a generous amount, actually."

Caspar grimaced at the mention of the name, but let it pass.

"Since then I've been, shall we say, pumping up the account?" Melchior said.

"Pumping up?" Caspar asked, then noticed what appeared to be transactions from other accounts. "You're rerouting other bank accounts into his?"

"Not _just_ his."

Caspar noticed that there were actually four accounts, three below the one marked for Shinji.

"Three more? For us!" the woman realized.

"Exactly. The bulk-share goes to Shinji, but we'll be able to live quite comfortably apart from him." the scientist explained.

"Not that we're going to." she smirked.

"True. And in a few more days and it won't matter."

"A few more days? Why? Are you going to have it all then?" Casper asked.

"Yes. But of course it's not like they're going to find anyone at the end of this money trail."

"Oh, I'd love to see that investigation." the woman grinned. "So... can we use these accounts now?"

"Of course." Balthasar said. "I've been using mine to make all kinds of purchases."

"What kind of purchases?" Casper asked as she walked over to the kimono-clad woman.

"Oh, some furniture, a few new kitchen appliances, some new clothes, a house..." she explained, displaying her purchases on her computer screen.

"A house?" the other pair gasped.

"Yes, in a very nice little mountain area just outside Kyoto. Here, see?" Balthasar said as she brought up a very nice image on her computer.

The house itself was more of a mansion, done up in traditional Japanese style. It looked more like a large shrine and dojo. Caspar looked over the other images of the mansion, noting it's extensive grounds, manicured lawn, rather well-kept buildings, the statues and miniature stone shrines, even the zen garden. It even had a heated pool behind the house.

"Nice. A little... old style for my tastes." Caspar said.

"You can add new touches to the inside, but we're keeping the outside." Balthasar said.

"Alright. Better look into that before you buy up everything." she smiled. "And you, Melchior."

"Yes?" the scientist asked.

"I'm surprised you'd have the nerve, so to speak, to steal of other peoples accounts." Caspar said.

"They're not just anyone's accounts." Melchior said.

"They're not? Then who's?" Balthasar asked.

"Oh, Keel Lorenz, all the members of SEELE, Gendo Ikari..."

"Right." Caspar grinned, as she looked over and saw something else on another computer screen. "What the... Stock quotes? Price lines? Names of companies and their CEO's? What's all this?"

"I believe it's called insider trading." the scientist smiled.

"What? Last time I checked, that was illegal." the mother said.

"Illegal for humans, of course. Computers can't be blamed for this kind of thing." Melchior said.

Caspar smiled. "Guess that makes sense."

"Hey! Something's happening at NERV!" Balthasar shouted as she noticed the monitor screens.

The other women rushed over and took a look at the monitor that Balthasar was staring at.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Gendo's Office, real world)

"But he's your son." Ritsuko Akagi said to Gendo.

"That matters little at this juncture." Gendo replied to the woman.

The pair were in the commander's office, the blond scientist arguing that the man should at least try to make some attempt to reconnect with his son.

"Yui wouldn't have thought so." the woman said.

Gendo glared at the woman's audacity. Even Fuyutsuki wouldn't have had the guts to mention her name and Shinji's in the same conversation.

"Our work is too important to have interrupted by something as pointless as sentimentality." he said.

"It's just dinner. Shinji's cooking." she said.

"The Third can cook?" the man said, having never known that.

Ritsuko glared at the man. _Can't even call Shinji by his name._ "Yes. He can. He's quite good actually."

The man huffed. "Pathetic. I need a warrior, not a chef. Do not bring this matter before me again, Akagi."

"Yes, sir." she lamented.

"If I had my way I would expel that weakling child, along with half the worthless cretins in this organization. We've come too far to stop the scenario now, so for now he will be used to accomplish our plans." the cold man said.

_Of being reunited with your dead wife, screwing over humanity, and myself it seems_. Ritsuko thought as she and Gendo then proceeded to have sex while the security camera's watched.

Actually, not only the security camera's.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Inside the Magi)

"I can't believe that man!" Balthasar shouted.

"I can." Caspar stated, unable to hide her disgust. Not that she was trying hard.

"Here his son goes out of his way to reconnect with the man, risks his own life in these insane battles, and he shreds the invitation and practically throws it in his face." the mother growled.

"Well what did you expect? He abandoned Shinji right after Yui died. He has no sense of family values or common courtesy." the woman stated.

"And I'm a little surprised that Ritsuko was playing Shinji's advocate." the scientist said.

"There must be something we can do." Balthasar said.

"There is." Caspar said as she whispered to Melchior, the scientist smiling as she gave the video monitor her attention, which showed Gendo and Ritsuko having sex.

She hit the record function and kept grinning.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Later that night, Katsuragi Apartment)

"This was an excellent meal, Shinji-kun!" Misato grinned as she shoveled another spoonful of his stir fry into her mouth.

"Yes, Shinji! You really outdid yourself." Ritsuko smiled as he served the scientist another bowlful of his fried rice.

"Oh. Thank you." Shinji replied, half-heartedly while PenPen gobbled up another mouthful of his seasoned/cooked fish.

"Oh, stop moping, baka!" Asuka commented, waving her empty plate at him for more food. "So your father didn't show up. He's the commander of NERV, you know."

"I know. I guess I was hoping to catch him... on a good day, you know." he said as he refilled her plate with more stir fry and rice.

"The commander does not have many good days." Rei exclaimed, quietly eating her specially made vegetarian meal.

Shinji was actually surprised that Rei had agreed to join them for dinner, but wasn't complaining.

"He doesn't know what he's missing. And I for once appreciate the fact that when I come over for dinner I don't need to use the bathroom to retch." Ritsuko smiled as she went down the hallway, narrowly avoiding the shoe Misato threw at her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ritsuko exited the bathroom after washing up when she paused at Shinji's room. Not being a nosy person by nature, Ritsuko entered the room to try and find something else to help Shinji reconnect with his estranged father. It was the least she could do for the boy.

Though a part of her wondered why she should bother.

_If Shinji was just a few years older..._ she sighed, and noticed the high-tech laptop on his desk. _Hmm. Doesn't look like Shinji keeps a diary or a journal, but maybe there is something in there that can help me help Shinji. _

Ritsuko spent the next few minutes trying to hack the computer, but even she couldn't get in.

_That's odd. Why can't I get into this thing? The security encryption system is good!_ She thought. _Still... when did Shinji get a new computer?_ She got up and stepped back from the desk.

"Well, well, well!" a familiar voice spoke.

"Misato!" Ritsuko said with a jump.

"I never would have figured you for a panty raider, Ritsuko!" the purple-haired woman said.

"What?" she gasped in shock, realizing she was in the middle of the room, not actually near the desk.

"That is what you're doing in Shinji's room, isn't it?" she grinned as she stepped closer to her old college friend.

"Uh..." _Great! What are my options? Either I'm a pervert who's trying to steal his underwear, or I'm a nosy busybody who tried to invade his privacy and hack his laptop_. "Uh... actually I was looking for one of his shirts."

"One of his shirts?" Misato asked in surprise.

"I thought it would be comforting to have my cats sleep with something that had a pleasant scent. I'm sure my clothes aren't so nice smelling at times."

Misato blinked.

"You were trying to steal Shinji's clothes... for your cats?"

"Yes." she said. _Great! No way is she going to buy this. Great lie, Ritsuko! Really Great!_

"Alright. Since it's for your cats I'm sure Shinji won't mind." the woman shrugged and started rummaging around Shinji's drawers.

Ritsuko blinked. Then sweat dropped.

"Uh.. thanks." the scientist said.

"No problem." she smiled and started rifling through Shinji's hamper.

'_No problem'. Right. She lives with a penguin. Big surprise she'd buy this. Though I'm not sure which is more pathetic: that I thought it up, or that she bought it. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was three days later. All of NERV was going about their usual business.

Melchior was continuing to steal from SEELE and the like.

Balthasar was planning a wonderful housewarming party for when they all moved in together.

Caspar had ordered a surprise for Shinji and had it special delivered.

Asuka was gloating about her high score, as Shinji's depression at having his father not attend his specially made dinner had lowered his by a couple points.

Rei was mostly apathetic in this regard. Trying to ignore Asuka's ego, not Shinji's depression. At least she had enjoyed the meal he had prepared. And the company was far more enjoyable than the commander's had been.

Misato was ducking Kaji's advances.

Kaji was trying to get himself back into Misato's good graces, and panties.

Maya was trying to avoid carrying any reports to the commander.

Makoto and Shigeru were betting as to what the next Angel could do.

And Ritsuko was working in her office when her computer beeped.

_What? This is odd._ She thought as she took a look at her computer, which was showing some kind of banking transaction._ Are these... on-line stock trading records... in __**Shinji's**__ name?_ Ritsuko thought as she checked the reports.

Since the Magi was NERV's, as well as Tokyo-3's, primary computer system, all information was routed through NERV. And Ritsuko's own computer allowed her direct access to the Magi in the event of any unusual computer occurrences and such. Most of the information that came across was of little interest to NERV, save for key items that would pop up every now and then.

Like large money transactions.

_Strange. I didn't know the boy had a talent, or interest, in stock trading. Hmm. That's interesting. Shinji cashed out right when the stocks went through the roof. Several times. The boy's making himself a fortune! But how did he know when that was going to happen? Unless... wait! This is Shinji we're talking about. It's impossible that he would have anything to do with insider trading. _She thought dismissingly._ I doubt he would even know where to start or who to contact. But does that mean that... someone is helping him? But what for? What would be the benefit for them? And who are they in the first place?_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

However, because her computer was monitoring the Magi, the Magi were capable of monitoring her.

"The woman is becoming suspicious." Caspar said as she stared at the monitor that was looking back at Ritsuko.

"Relax, Caspar." Melchior said. "It's not like she'll figure this one out."

"Ritsuko is very smart." Balthasar commented.

"But she didn't design us." the scientist said.

"Still... we should be wary." the woman said.

"Fine, if it will make you feel better." the exasperated scientist said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the next day and the pilots were heading back to NERV for another battery of tests. Shinji had also brought his laptop along, at the Magi's request in case something came up. They had mentioned that someone had tried to access the laptop a while back, so he would benefit taking it with him.

On the security camera's, the Magi noticed their approach.

"They're here." Caspar said.

"I'm aware of that, Caspar." Melchior said.

Suddenly, Caspar's computer blinked and started getting fuzzy, before it suddenly shut down, along with several other aspects of the Magi-world.

"What's going on?" Caspar gasped.

"The Geofront is shut down!" Melchior stated as she tried to access her powerless computer.

"What? How? NERV itself runs on geothermal power, not to mention a special back-up generator. How did this..." Balthasar said, when she was cut off.

"Sabotage." Melchior stated.

"What?" Balthasar gasped.

"Great! Now what do we do? We're cut off from the outside world!" Caspar spat

"Well, not all of it." Melchior said as she accessed her special emergency frequency.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What do you mean it won't open?" Asuka asked as Shinji tried to get his ID through the reader.

"The card reader won't work." the boy replied, his failure being repeated once again.

"That is not possible." Rei stated impassively.

BEEP, BEEP!

"Huh?" Shinji gasped as he looked at his bag.

"What's that?" Asuka asked.

Shinji took the ear piece out and put it in his ear.

"Hello?"

(_Shinji-kun! The Geofront's been shut down_!) Caspar shouted.

"What? How?" Shinji asked.

"What's going on, baka?" Asuka asked.

"The Geofront's been shut down." Shinji repeated.

"What? But that's impossible!" the redhead gasped.

"I don't think so."

"How would you know?" she glared.

"Uh... because the card reader's not working?" Shinji stated.

Asuka grudgingly accepted that fact. "But how?"

"Internal sabotage." Rei said.

"What?" Asuka gasped at the albino girl.

"It is the only logical answer. We need to get inside." Rei said.

(_We'll guide you_.) Melchior said to Shinji.

"Follow me." Shinji said and followed Melchior's instructions before Rei could lead them.

"Follow you?" Asuka fumed. "And who the hell are you talking too?"

_I wonder that as well_. Rei thought as she followed after the boy.

The trio found the heavy metal entrance way and, mostly due to Shinji's hard work to open the manual release mechanisms, descended deeper into NERV. The lights were out, but the Magi were able to track Shinji via the earpiece. They still had internal computer power so they could track the earpiece Shinji was wearing on a map of the Geofront they had.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING?" Asuka shouted at the boy in the dark.

"I'm being guided. I thought that was obvious." Shinji said as he continued moving through the dark corridors of the underground complex.

"Oh. Right. Obvious. Who's guiding you?" the redhead asked.

"A friend." the boy said.

"Does this friend have a name?"

"Yes."

"And are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because they don't want me to."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What's going on?" Ritsuko asked as she stormed into the now powerless control room.

"Don't know. The Geofront's been shut down." Shigeru said, underneath his console trying to get some kind of power up.

"Great! What if an Angel attacks now?" the blond asked.

"That would be incredibly inconvenient. But we've had no confirmation about this." Fuyutsuki said.

"And we're not going to as long as we have no power." Gendo said. "Can we restore power?"

"Of course. But there's the possibility that whoever shut down our systems wants us to reboot our power in order to get an effective read on the layout of our base." Ritsuko said.

"Is there anything you can do, Dr Akagi?" Fuyutsuki asked the blond.

"I can create a false systems feed into the Magi system that would fool anyone else." she said.

"A false feed? You have a protocol for that?" Gendo asked.

"Yes, sir. It was in my Magi Systems Report that I sent you last year."

Gendo twitched. He remembered the report, but he didn't read it.

"Do it." Gendo ordered.

While Ritsuko and Maya tried to do their work with very limited power, mostly using one of the disks that Ritsuko had specially made for this situation, Fuyutsuki had another thought.

"What if the Angels do attack now? It would be the perfect opportunity." the sub-commander said.

"Then we should get the Evangelion's ready." Gendo said calmly.

Suddenly, Makoto Hyuga exploded through the doors, a panicked look on his face.

"There's An Angel Heading For Us!" the glasses-wearing computer tech shouted.

"Are you sure?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes! It was confirmed by the JSSDF!" he exclaimed, holding up a long-range satellite phone that he had purchased just this morning.

"We need the Eva's!" Maya said.

"How? There's no power." Fuyutsuki said calmly, though inside he was sweating.

"Obviously it will have to be manually." the grim man said as he left to go to the Eva bays. "Fuyutsuki, take over here."

"Yes, sir." the older man said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Inside the Magi)

"How's it coming, Melchior?" Caspar asked as the scientist continued to get the systems back on line.

"Slowly. I've had to reroute the back-up power systems, reconfigure the auxiliary systems, implant a new security lock, then I had to bypass the normal restart systems..."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Just... how long?" the impatient woman asked.

"Right... now!" she said as the power inside their virtual world suddenly came on.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Real World, inside NERV)

"What? Powers Back On!" Asuka squealed, happy for the lights coming back on. Nearly blinding her in the process.

(_Shinji-kun!_) A voice over the earpiece called out.

"Caspar?" the boy gasped quietly.

(_Go down the second hall to your left_.) She said.

Shinji followed the woman's instructions, Asuka and Rei following. They followed him until they came down a large corridor that connected to the main power generators. They froze when they saw a man in a tannish jumpsuit standing by one of the consoles.

"What the...!" the man gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked the man.

"Great! The pilot brats!" the man said.

"YOU sabotaged NERV! Give yourself up!" Asuka suddenly shouted.

"Asuka!" Shinji hissed.

"I don't think so!" the man growled as he moved towards them, a large wrench in his hands.

Shinji moved in front of Asuka and Rei, putting himself between them and the man.

Suddenly, two panels in the wall opened up as a pair of hoses popped out and sprayed a red liquid at the man.

"What the!" the man gasped, everything but his head encased.

"Bakalite." Rei said, stating the obvious.

"I didn't know there were hoses in the walls here." Asuka exclaimed in surprise.

"They were intended to flood the hallways in case of invasion." Rei explained to her.

"Guess they work. But who put the system on-line?" Asuka asked.

"Perhaps Dr Akagi?" Rei mused.

_Or someone else._ Shinji thought as he smiled at the security camera.

(_Shinji! Asuka! Rei! Get to your Eva's! We've Got An Angel Incoming_!) Misato suddenly shouted over the intercom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Not having time to get into their plugsuits, the trio of pilots scrambled to their Eva's wearing their school uniforms. They didn't notice that Gendo wasn't there, but didn't know he was going to be there regardless.

"EVA'S LAUNCH!" Misato shouted from the command room.

The Eva's launch to the surface, stopping as they noticed that they were surrounding the Angel, which looked like a giant black four-legged spider with multi-colored eyes all over it's body.

"This is too easy!" Asuka said as she took aim with her gun, only to have it jam. "WHAT?"

The Angel lashed out with one of it's legs, knocking Unit 02 onto it's back.

Shinji moved in as he pulled his Progressive Knife out of it's shoulder sheath and slashed at the leg, knocking it back, and then lunging at the Angel to stab it hard in the center of it's body.

Striking its core without worrying about an AT-Field, the Eva's claimed another victory.

However, Asuka was upset.

"I want to know who's been messing with my weapons!" Asuka shouted as she pounded the controls of her Eva.

(_I don't know who, Asuka. But apparently your rifle wasn't maintained properly. Maintenance is going to catch hell for this_.) Misato said through the communicator.

"Yeah! From me if no one else!" she spat.

(_Hey, guys_?) Misato spoke up again.

"Yes?" Shinji replied for the pilots.

(_Have you seen the commander anywhere_?)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In a private hallway to the Eva cages, a bearded man was shouting and groaning in frustration at the situation he was in right now.

"God Damn It! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Gendo Ikari shouted as he vainly struggled to get free of the bakalite that had imprisoned him. _Now that I think about it, when did we install bakalite hoses in this sector of the base? I really don't read Akagi's memo's. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Inside the Magi)

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Caspar asked as the video monitor showed Gendo struggling in the bakalite.

"Who? Me?" Melchior giggled innocently.

"He's not going anywhere for a while. But what do we do about Asuka? Such venom from that girl." Balthasar said.

"At least she's not directing it at Shinji." Caspar said.

"True." Balthasar exclaimed and went back to her computer.

"That reminds me. The money you redirected into Shinji's account. What's the number now?" Caspar asked the scientist.

"About 11 figures, which doesn't include cents." Melchior said.

"Nice." she smiled. "Is that American?"

"Euros." the scientist said. "How is that surprise for Shinji coming along?"

"The special order is being sent to his apartment right now." the mother said.

"Excellent. Girls, lets prepare a welcome for the boy." Caspar smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The rest of the day was spent cleaning up the mess the Angel had made, not to mention the Angel itself, so the pilots were sent home.

"Hey, baka! You got a package!" Asuka shouted as she walked into the front door, kicking the box that was resting by the door.

"Huh? What's this?" Shinji asked as he picked up the box and went inside.

Asuka went right for her room to change into comfortable clothes as Shinji went to his room in order to examine what he had just received. He pulled a strange looking headset out of the box. "A virtual reality headset? Hmm. Did Melchior and the others send this?"

Right, like he had to ask.

The instructions were easy enough to follow. Shinji put the headset on his head and plugged the jack into a side port on his laptop.

A bright flash blinded him for a second. When he regained his vision, Shinji looked around and saw that he was standing in an old Japanese town, the architecture looking like it was out of the Meiji Era. He also noticed that he was dressed up in a blue and white outfit belonging to the Shinsengumi. Even with his own swords.

"This is too weird." Shinji said. "Nice... but weird."

"Welcome to Shimabara, honored sir." a woman's voice caught his attention.

He turned around and noticed a beautiful woman in a red and white kimono with her hair done up in a bun standing in the doorway of a large building.

Shinji gasped when he realized who the woman was.

"B-Balthasar?" he gasped.

"Please come in. Your room has been prepared special." she said with a smile.

"Uh... alright."

As he was lead through the corridors of the large building, Shinji saw dozens of men and women sitting in various rooms and having a good time. They were drinking, singing, laughing. The women were playing music while the men were enjoying being pampered by the women. Some of the rooms were closed, making Shinji wonder what was going on behind those doors. He blushed as he heard moaning coming from behind those particular doors.

Balthasar lead Shinji to a large private room at the end of the long hall, where he wasn't too surprised to see two other women waiting for them. One was dressed in a black kimono that was gapped open at the chest, the other was dressed in a blue kimono and was wearing glasses.

Naturally, these two women were none other than Melchior and Caspar.

(The rest of this scene goes on with Shinji being pampered by the three women, who eventually get him into a kinky three-way. If I wrote this up, I'd have to change the rating)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next day Misato was a little suspicious when Shinji emerged from his room with a big-ass grin on his face, and cooked a larger than normal meal for her, Asuka, PenPen and himself. He had even prepared a lunch for Misato, which consisted of her favorite curry spread over shrimp.

Ritsuko had little to do after working so hard at NERV and had accepted Misato's invitation for a breakfast meal.

She arrived as the pilots were out the door.

"Good morning, Dr Akagi." Shinji said.

"Hey, Ritzy." Asuka said.

"Hello." Ritsuko said as the pair hurried off to school. She mentally grumbled at Asuka's rather informal comment to her.

However, she did notice that Shinji seemed in higher spirits than normal.

"Come on in, Ritz!" Misato called.

The blond doctor came in and took a seat in the kitchen, noting the large amounts of both Japanese and Western foods Shinji had cooked.

"There's plenty of food left, so help yourself." Misato said as she handed the blond a cup of coffee.

"And here I thought we were going out for breakfast." Ritsuko said.

"Not with the feast Shinji cooked up." Misato said as Ritsuko added creamer to her coffee.

"Speaking of Shinji, he seemed rather... upbeat when I passed him just a minute ago. What do you think is wrong with him?" Ritsuko asked.

"If you ask me…I think he got laid." Misato answered.

Ritsuko nearly chocked on her coffee.

"Say what?" Ritsuko gasped.

"Trust me, Ritz. When he woke up this morning he was sporting a mile-wide grin. I've rarely seen him happy, but I did. And I know of only one reason for that kind of smile."

"You don't mean... did you..."

"HEY!" Misato shouted at her friend. "I'd love to take credit for putting a smile on Shinji's face, but I didn't. And I know Asuka wouldn't." Misato explained.

"That's for damn sure." Ritsuko muttered as she took another sip of her coffee. "Wait! You'd love to take credit for..."

"Hey, what's that?" Misato gasped, averting her attention to the televison.

"Is that the commander?" Ritsuko gasped as she saw a sudden news report.

"Turning it up." Misato said as pressed the volume on the remote.

(Repeating the hours top story, Tokyo-3 recluse, Gendo Ikari, commander of the top-secret NERV organization, is being sought by authorities for questioning concerning a highly publicized television and Internet broadcast that has the entire Tokyo-3 community in an uproar. Viewers be advised that the images here are highly disturbing.) A female reporter said.

The image on the television split to show what looked like a feed from a video monitor showing the inside of the office that both Misato and Ritsuko recognized.

But what horrified Ritsuko was what was on the screen.

The screen showed Gendo Ikari having rough sex with someone on the desk in his office. The problem was, Ritsuko recognized the date on the screen, meaning that it was supposed to be _her_ who was having sex with Gendo. However, the image _wasn't_ of her.

To both her and Misato's horror and disgust, the person that Gendo was forcing himself on from behind looked like a _teenage boy_. Even though the image was pretty clear they didn't recognize him.

Regardless, the images were hard to misinterpret.

"Ohhh, my god!" Ritsuko gasped.

"That's... uh...uh..." Misato stammered.

"Yeah."

"Would the commander ever..."

"How would I know?" she snapped.

"So, what, this was doctored?"

_You have no idea_. She thought with a shrug and continued at the images. You couldn't see anything as parts of the image were digitally scrambled, but the faces of Gendo and the boy were very clear. _But who could have done this? I could guess why, Gendo being a bastard and all, but this must have taken some pretty fancy manipulations to make me into this... boy. _

Ritsuko then thought to make herself even more innocent.

"I can't believe they're showing this on public television!" she gasped.

"When the UN gets a hold of this, they're gonna launch a full investigation. The commander isn't going to be able to hide behind his authority if his character is being assassinated like this." Misato said, not being able to turn away from the screen.

"Nothing he does will matter. Accusations like this stick." Ritsuko agreed.

"What I want to know is, who's behind this?" Misato asked.

_I'd like to know too. So I can thank them!_ Ritsuko mentally smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Inside the Magi)

"You're evil, you know that?" Melchior smirked.

"Ab-So-Lutely!" Caspar smiled. "And I couldn't have done it without you."

"Any time!" the scientist beamed with praise.

"I still can't believe you did that." Balthasar said to the pair.

"It's not like Gendo didn't deserve it, Balthasar." the woman said.

"True. And when this boy's identity doesn't show up anywhere, the UN will suspect that Gendo had his identity erased." the scientist said.

"And when they can't find the boy himself..." Caspar said.

"Everyone will think that he also had the boy eliminated as well." Melchior said.

"There will be no truth to this." Balthasar said.

"Doesn't matter. Truth or not, accusations stick." the scientist said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the late update of this story. I've been really, really busy lately.

Aside from getting distracted by my other stories, I've been working two jobs at 7 days a week. Not the best idea, but I've got so many bills to pay.

This chapter had all the basics: Shinji and the Magi getting closer, an altered Angel battle, Gendo getting screwed over, and the Magi themselves working to make Shinji's life better.

Also, the virtual reality world the Magi created, Shimabara, was based on the anime Peacemaker.

Now, on to the Omake's for extra fun.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1 (From Shinjithegoodsharer)

Ritsuko: "What do the MAGI say?"

Shigeru: "Melchior suggests close quarters combat with the new progressive sword."

Makoto: "Balthasar suggests using an N2 mine to disable the angel then destroying it while it's damaged."

Maya: (blushes)

Ritsuko: "Maya? Is something wrong?"

Maya: (Blushes more and looks to Ritsuko) "Caspar says not to bother her, she's geometrically comparing Pilot and Commander Ikari's anatomical stats and finding Commander Ikari sorely below average."

Ritsuko: (Thinking) I could have told you that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2 (Idea came from Delta16669)

The three Rei-clones emerged from the tank and looked around.

"It's cold. How are you two?" Rei1 asked.

"I'm cold!" Rei2 said as she went to find some warmer clothes.

"I'm naked!" Rei3 shouted. "Can we please go now?"

"Fine, fine. We need to find Shinji anyway."

The trio headed out and got dressed utilizing what they could find. Since it was the middle of the night there was no one around so a trio of naked Rei-clones was easy to miss. They reached the women's locker room and started going through each of them to find suitable clothes.

"Are you sure about this, Caspar?" Balthasar asked as she put on Maya Ibuki's spare uniform.

"I'm sure she won't miss it." Caspar said as she started brushing out her hair. "Oh look, purple hair dye!" she said as she pulled out Misato's special dying kit.

"I meant the bodies!" Balthasar said as she buttoned the jacket.

"Don't worry. Gendo doesn't take an accurate count of Rei's extra bodies." Melchior said as she trimmed up her hair with a pair of Ritsuko's scissors, that was next to her own dye kit. "He leaves that to Ritsuko."

"Besides, we have a greater priority." Caspar said as she threw on a spare jacket over a brown 'party' dress.

"Finding Shinji!" the other two said.

"Right. Now ladies... let's go meet our beau."

Within an hour, the trio of clones were leaving the underground complex. To anyone who knew her, it looked like Rei Ayanami's sisters were walking around the city. There was a Rei Ayanami with purple hair wearing Misato's clothes, a Rei Ayanami with blond hair wearing a white lab coat like it was a trench coat, and a Rei Ayanami wearing a NERV-issue jacket with a skirt from Asuka's locker, headed for the apartment of Shinji Ikari.

They arrived without trouble, though it was almost midnight when they arrived.

"Are you sure we can get in?" Balthasar asked.

"Of course." Caspar said as she pulled out a security reader card.

"Where did you get that?" Melchior asked.

"It's Misato's spare entry card." the woman said.

"Inside her locker?"

"Inside of NERV?"

"Yes."

"Honestly! That woman! How could she get into NERV if her spare card was _inside_ NERV?"

The trio entered the apartment and immediately sought out Shinji's room. When they got there, they saw Shinji asleep at his desk.

They smiled as they moved towards him and carefully moved him towards the bed. They got him undressed and tucked into bed.

They then shed their clothes and got in with him.

When Misato woke up and went to rouse Shinji, she nearly had a heart attack at seeing a trio of young women in bed with him, and one of them looked like her!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

(Repeating the hours top story, Tokyo-3 recluse, Gendo Ikari, commander of the top-secret NERV organization, is being sought by authorities for questioning concerning a highly publicized television and Internet broadcast that has the entire Tokyo-3 community in an uproar. Viewers be advised that the images here are highly disturbing.) A female reporter said.

The image on the television split to show what looked like a feed from a video monitor showing the inside of the office that both Misato and Ritsuko recognized.

But what horrified Ritsuko was what was on the screen.

The screen showed Gendo Ikari having rough sex with someone on the desk in his office. The problem was, Ritsuko recognized the date on the screen, meaning that it was supposed to be her who was having sex with Gendo. However, the image _wasn't_ of her.

To both her and Misato's horror and disgust, the person that Gendo was forcing himself on from behind looked like one Kensuke Aida!

"Ohhh, my god!" Ritsuko gasped.

"That's... uh...uh..." Misato stammered.

"Yeah."

"Would the commander ever..."

"How would I know?" the blond shrieked. "But what about Kensuke?"

"Well... Kensuke did say that he'd do anything to be an Eva pilot."

"So... you think..."

"It's possible." the woman shrugged.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"IT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S NOT ME!" Kensuke shouted as the group of students stared at the video feed that was coming across their computers.

"But... it looks like you..." Toji said, Hikari trying to have everyone shut off their computers.

"And that is Commander Ikari." Asuka confirmed, but quickly looked away.

"And you have on several occasions stated that you wished to be an Evangelion pilot by any means." Rei stated, not reacting to the feed on her own computer.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Kensuke screamed.

"I knew you were desperate, but I never thought you'd whore yourself out, man." Toji said.

"I AM NOT A MAN WHORE! I AM NOT A MAN WHORE! I AM NOT A MAN WHORE!" the otaku shouted again and again.

Needless to say, no one really believed him.

_I can't believe it. Kensuke and my father?_ Shinji mentally gasped as he tried not to stare at the screen. _Does that mean that... I'm... !_


	4. Moving On And Moving Out

_**DIGITAL LOVE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or it's characters.

Summary: After the 10th Angel battle, the Magi move Shinji out of his apartment, and move Asuka in next to Rei.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 4  
**Moving On And Moving Out**

(NERV Headquarters, Central Dogma)

"So... how long is Commander Ikari going to be at the UN?" Misato asked.

"As long as it takes to get him cleared of these new charges." Ritsuko said.

"That might be impossible." Kaji said.

"Why?" Misato asked.

"Well... from what I've heard, there isn't any information on the young man he was... uh... having a meeting with." he said delicately.

She looked at him. "No matter how you word it, the imagery still stays with me."

"The video quality was amazingly high, giving everyone around the world a very clear show of what he was doing with that..." Kaji started to say, but stopped.

"With that person who doesn't exist?" Ritsuko said.

"Well... yeah." the unshaven man said.

"Which doesn't make any sense in of itself." the scientist said.

"What do you mean?" Misato asked.

"Well think about it. That video feed came from inside the commander's office, which means that someone hacked NERV security. It showed a very clear image of the commander and this... boy... whom nobody can find out anything about. Not his name, history, current location." Ritsuko said.

"Like he never existed at all." Kaji said.

"Uh... not to sound like a conspiracy theorist, but... does the commander have the ability to... erase a person? Like... whole histories, physical existence, etc?" Makoto Hyuga asked.

"Like some kind of black ops government organization?" Shigeru Aoba asked.

"Like... what we are?" the glasses-wearing computer tech asked.

"Well... NERV pretty much controls all of Tokyo-3... the Magi have access to pretty much every computer system and major database in Tokyo-3, as well as being connected to various government agency's in the world. So... it's possible a person's identity could be erased." the long-haired techie said. "Though... that's an extreme consideration."

"But there still should be something on this kid." Misato said.

"There isn't. I've ran every scan and search I could think of, through every database available, and I've come up with nothing." Ritsuko said.

"I've been making the rounds with Section 2 around Tokyo-3, even branching out to every nearby town and even to Tokyo-2, but there's nothing on this kid. No one knows him, knows anything about him, or even remembers seeing him." Kaji said.

"It's like he vanished into thin air." Shigeru said.

"Or was never there to begin with." Makoto said.

"Now you sound like a conspiracy theorist." Maya Ibuki commented.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Inside The Magi)

"They're never going to figure this out." Caspar laughed as they looked out at the monitor.

"What about Ritsuko? She could easily figure this out." Balthazar asked.

"She probably already has. But she won't reveal anything." Melchior said.

"Of course not. Unless she wants it made public knowledge that she was the one taking it up the ass from Gendo." Caspar said.

"That means she won't help to redigitize the images, which would reveal herself and not this boy." the scientist said.

"Unless Gendo forced her to." the mother said.

"Won't happen." the scientist replied.

"Why not?"

"Well... for one thing, we can intercept any calls he might make to NERV. And for another, there's no way they'll be able to break my digital reconstruction. And since the video feed was run through the Magi, which is us, what was sent out into the world will be taken as completely real."

"So even if Ritsuko was ordered to find the real image, she would never be able to." the mother said.

"Exactly."

"But... Gendo never had any camera's in his office. For all his dirty business dealings he would never allow it. He has to be suspicious as to where this video feed came from." Balthazar said.

"True. But he also didn't know about our installing the Bakelite hoses in the different sections of NERV..." Melchior said.

"Which we can blame on him not reading Ritsuko's memo's..." Caspar said.

"So it was a simple matter to reactivate the disabled security camera's that were already in his office. Even the one's he had removed." Melchior said.

"Yeah, how did you manage that anyway?" Balthazar said.

"Independent contractor with the proper security clearance." she explained.

"What? But... Gendo is one of the most paranoid and guarded people on the planet. He'd never allow anyone in his office without his express permission." the mother said.

"True, but he's not in his office 24-7. The last couple of times he's been called away on business by SEELE I've had my people go in and install the camera's."

"And Section-2 didn't notice?" Melchior asked.

"Not when I can easily alter my voice through a phone to give them express orders to be somewhere else at the time. Therefore, Gendo figuring this all out is completely improbable." Balthazar said.

"You mean impossible." Caspar said.

"Actually, there is nothing that is ever truly impossible. NERV accomplishes that kind of thing everyday." the scientist smirked.

"Guess that's true enough." she shrugged.

"How are things going with that new weapon?" Caspar asked, changing subjects.

"Good." Melchior said as the computer screen came up with the weapon diagram.

"Looks good. Can we build this thing?" Caspar asked.

"With NERV's existing resources, yes." Melchior said.

"Then all we need to do is give them the design specs."

"But how? We can't just send them a copy of the weapon specs. They'll get suspicious as to where it came from." Balthazar said.

"We can send it to them through Shinji." Caspar said.

"But there is still the issue of Shinji being able to use a sword."

"Actually, I have a plan for that as well." Melchior said.

"Alright, let's get started." Caspar said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Half-way across the world)

"This is a complete waste of time! I have other priorities to deal with than these ridiculous charges!" Gendo growled as he paced furiously around his sequestered hotel room.

(_Unfortunately the UN doesn't think they are ridiculous_.) A man on a computer monitor said.

(_You are lucky we were able to get this computer to you at all_.) Another man on the monitor said.

(_Forcing yourself on a child is a serious offense_.) A third man on the monitor said.

"I NEVER FORCED MYSELF ON ANY CHILD! ESPECIALLY ONE WHO DOESN'T EXIST!" Gendo shouted.

(_Then how do you explain the video feed that was broadcast ALL OVER THE WORLD_?) Lorenz Keel said.

"I can't! And that doesn't make any sense either! There were no security camera's in my office so where did that video come from?"

(_Obviously you missed one_.)

"I have no time for this! Get these ridiculous charges dropped so that I can get back to work!"

The men on the screen stared at him in shock.

(_Do not presume to give us orders, Gendo! You're lucky we are even talking to you considering what has happened_.) Keel said.

(_Your reputation is being publically dragged through the mud_.)

(_Not that it was all that squeaky clean to begin with_.)

(_Given this, there is only so much we can do in order to maintain our secrecy_.)

At this point Gendo felt the power drain out of him as the ridiculousness of the situation hit him.

On the one hand he couldn't prove that he had actually been screwing Ritsuko instead of this boy that was on the video feed. Even if she were to come forward and tell people that it was actually her on the video, there was no way she could prove it. Considering Gendo's position and reputation, people would simply think she was being told to do so because she was his subordinate. Her word was worthless.

On the other hand, while he knew that this mystery boy didn't exist, he couldn't prove otherwise. The entire world had seen the video feed, and again, given his reputation, people would just assume that he had the boy eliminated once he had served his purpose.

Sometimes being known as a grim, ruthless and cold-hearted commander of a top secret organization had it's disadvantages.

And what's more, now SEELE was telling him they couldn't really do anything to help him because it would jeopardize their secrecy.

"But you still need me to complete Instrumentality!" Gendo spat, and then wished he hadn't.

(_IDIOT! Do not mention that word aloud_!) Keel shouted at him.

(_You are already under suspicion and scrutiny for this debacle. We don't need you drawing more attention to yourself_.) Another member said.

(_Especially since it would give people yet another reason to want you dead_.) A second man said.

"And what about NERV? What if there is another Angel attack?" Gendo asked. "I am supposed to be in the Antarctic to retrieve the Spear for crying out loud!"

(_Something will be done, but it will be done with secrecy and tact. It will be handled our way, since you are in no position to deal with it. Until then... you are to stay put and do nothing_!)

(_As for NERV, your subordinates will have to deal with whatever arises until this matter is settled. As for the Spear... it will be dealt with later_.)

"Later? We are on a schedule that demands..."

(_GENDO_!) Keel shouted. (_For now, shut up, say nothing, and let us dig you out of the mess you put yourself in!_)

The monitor clicked off, leaving Gendo alone.

It was at that moment that Gendo Ikari felt completely and totally powerless.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Five Days Later)

"What do you mean the Baka got a new weapon?" Asuka shouted.

"He just did." Misato said as Maya brought up the specs for the new weapon.

Asuka stared at the weapon on the screen.

"How did the baka come up with an idea for a Progressive Sword?" the redhead gasped.

"Actually the idea was based upon the use of the Progressive Knives. So... Shinji just proposed the question, what would happen if we created a Progressive Sword?" Misato asked.

"A longer ranged weapon than a knife was kinda logical, really." Ritsuko said as she penned her notepad. "We ran it through the Magi, and they agreed that a Progressive Sword would be feasible."

"Does the baka even know how to use a sword? Like for real?" Asuka asked.

However, what everyone didn't know was that the Magi had been using the Virtual Reality headset they had sent him to download information into his mind, giving him sword fighting skills he had never possessed before. It was one of Melchior's little additions.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

And the day to use it came right away.

The 10th Angel, a monstrous creature capable of dropping its body parts down upon the planet from space, was heading towards Tokyo-3 with the intent to destroy it.

Shinji, Rei and Asuka were dispersed to different points with their Eva's in order to catch it. Naturally each of them thought that it was insane.

((_This Is Completely Insane_!)) Balthazar shouted through Shinji's earpiece.

((_You Would Think That._)) Caspar said. ((_In A Way It Makes Sense_.))

((_True. If The Angel Was Falling, Catching It With An AT-Field Is Logical_)) Melchior said.

((_But The Creature Is Massive! What If The Eva Can't Handle The Weight And Impact?_))

"I can handle it." Shinji said.

(_What was that, Shinji-kun_?) Misato asked through the Eva's intercom.

"I said... I can handle it." Shinji repeated, both to Misato and the Magi.

(_My, aren't we confident_?) Asuka said to him.

(_Get Ready! Angel Has Entered Earth's Atmosphere_!) Ritsuko shouted.

(_EVA'S MOVE OUT_!) Misato shouted.

Shinji gunned the controls of his Evangelion, pushing it to it's limit. Within less than a minute, he was directly underneath the falling Angel.

"Activating Progressive Sword!" Shinji shouted as he pulled the katana-like weapon from his back.

((_Shinji-kun! You'll Need To Push All Of Your AT-Field Power To It's Maximum Level In Order To Neutralize The Angel's Field And Use The Sword To Stab It Right Through It's Body!_)) Melchior shouted through the earpiece.

"Understood!" Shinji shouted.

(_Understood? Who are you talking to Shinji_?) Misato asked as Shinji hefted the sword into the air.

"Tell You Later! AAAAHHHHHHH!" he shouted as the Angel landed right on him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Congratulations Shinji-kun! You did it!" Misato shouted as she hugged the boy tightly inside NERV.

"Thank you, Misato." Shinji groaned as the woman smothered him.

"The Progressive Sword pierced the core of the Angel right as it landed on you." Ritsuko said. "Your AT-Field neutralized it's AT-Field allowing for a clean hit. Though the Eva sustained some damage when it exploded. But... all in all... the sword worked, the Angel was destroyed, and Shinji didn't die. Excellent work!"

"Hmph! I could have done better if I had that sword." Asuka huffed.

"Well, I guess we'll never know, now will we Asuka?" Misato smirked.

"Especially since neither of us managed to reach the Angel's landing location when it struck." Rei said. "Ikari-kun was very fortunate."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

From the inside of the Magi, a trio of intangible women just stared at their Shinji being smothered by another woman.

"So... what are we going to do now?" Caspar asked.

"We do what we agreed to. And step one is: We Move Shinji Out!" Melchior said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the next day, and a group of movers had arrived at the Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"Uh... apparently we've been relocated to a new place to live." Misato said, reading the official order that had just come from NERV.

"A new apartment?" Shinji asked.

"Hopefully it's bigger than this one." Asuka said.

"So, when are we leaving?" the boy asked.

"Uh... we'll, we are. You aren't." Misato said to the redhead.

"What?" the girl gasped.

"You've been relocated to a new place for yourself." Misato said, reading a secondary piece of paper.

"Really?" Asuka asked.

"Asuka has her own apartment now?" Shinji gasped.

"Bout Time!" the redhead smirked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

However...

"This... this can't be right!" Asuka gasped as she stared at the old, gloomy, rundown building where her numerous boxes of clothes were delivered, two hours later.

"Pilot Sohryu?" a monotone and familiar voice caught the redhead's attention.

"WONDERGIRL? I'm..." Asuka gasped as she read the apartment number on her new residency sheet. "I'M LIVING NEXT TO YOU?"

Rei's eyes twitched as a small rat ran right between the pair.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Whoa! This is... this is..." Misato gasped as she stared at their new living quarters.

"A penthouse?" Shinji gasped as he stared at their new home.

It was a large, two-level penthouse apartment that could have easily fit their last apartment in it. Decorated in early Feudal-Era style, with some modern conveniences, their new home was equipt with every conceivable comfort they could imagine. This included furniture, track lighting, new HD Wide-screen television in a very large and comfortable living room, a fully stocked kitchen, five bedrooms, a small garden on the large balcony, a pool and a jacuzzi.

While Misato was getting PenPen's fridge set up next to their own new, and much bigger, fridge, Shinji stepped into his room and smiled. It was much larger than his last room, but with a more comfortable feel to it. A much larger bed, a desk for his homework, a closet for his clothes, and his cello in the corner where he could play it any time.

While Shinji sat on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief, through the special camera's and bugs that the Magi had installed in the penthouse, a trio of ghost-like figures kept watch.

_These camera's will be an excellent way for me to help Shinji study at his desk_. Melchior thought as she stared at the computer on his desk.

_These camera's will be perfect for keeping an eye on Shinji as he sleeps and eats properly_. Balthazar thought as she begun preparing a new menu for them.

_These camera's will be perfect for watching Shinji take a shower_. Caspar thought as she eyed the bathroom with anticipation.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

I know, it's been a long time since I updated this story. Hope everyone likes it. Though some parts were kinda rushed, so I question just how good this actually turned out. Let me know what you think by leaving me a review.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

Shinji: *Sighs as he eats the popcorn*  
Worker: "Sir, please turn off your laptop, we don't allow people to record or broadcast our movies." *reaches over to push the power button*  
Laptop: *calmly* "Ruin my date with this young man and I'll mess your taxes up so bad you'll find out Bubba isn't the only one fucking you in the ass."  
Worker: "...Sir?"  
Shinji: "Don't look at me, she's my wife but she doesn't listen to a thing I say."  
Laptop: "My name is Caspar and I intend on having a nice night out with my husband so FUCK OFF YOU PIMPLY LITTLE BITCH!"  
Worker: *bolts*  
Shinji: *sighs* "...Popcorn?"  
Caspar: "No thank you dear, I'm trying to keep my notebook figure, I don't want to end up fat as a desktop."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

Ritsuko, Misato and Maya are crawling inside the Magi Supercomputer. As they did, a pair of optical sensors watched them.

_Just a little closer... a little closer... _

Suddenly... ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Three streams of electrical currents suddenly lanced out at the three women, striking each of the three women in their heads.

Ritsuko looked at herself for a few seconds. "Well, this is rather appropriate, seeing as I am the scientist of the group." Melchior/Ritsuko said.

Misato looked at herself as well. "Well, at least you don't have a scar under your breasts, but at least this body is sexy." Caspar/Misato said as she rubbed a hand down her backside. "I'm gonna have fun seducing Shinji now."

Maya glared at the purple-haired woman. "You are so shameless, Caspar." Balthazar/Maya said to her. "Shinji needs emotional comfort just as much as physical pleasure. Perhaps more."

"We'll see about that." the purple haired woman challenged.

"Ladies, need I remind you, that we've got a computer to debug while Shinji and the other two pilots are sitting naked in their entry plugs in the middle of the Geofront lake."

"HEY! That's right! Shinji's naked and vulnerable!" the woman grinned.

"Melchior, grab her!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3!

"YES!" Casper shouted. "Now that we've got new bodies, I'm gonna shake it like Shakira in Brazil! And right in front of SHINJI!"

"Oh... My...God!" the pair gasped.


	5. Naked Synch Test

_**DIGITAL LOVE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or its characters

Summary: Shinji and the others prepare for a Naked Synch Test, even as Gendo tries to make a get-away and Asuka tries to find out why she got screwed over.

To reiterate the who's who: Melchior is the part of Naoko Akagi as a scientist, Balthasar is the part of Naoko as a mother, and Caspar is the part of Naoko as a woman.

Idea from Marq Fyori-Josdyas Auricor

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 5  
**Naked Synch Test**

(SEELE Virtual Meeting Room)

"What do you mean he's gone?" SEELE 7 asked.

"Just that, sir. He's gone." the subordinate said.

"How The Hell Could You Let That Bastard Escape?" SEELE 6 asked.

"He was supposed to be under lock and key! At The UN Headquarters!" SEELE 4 said.

"We don't give The Commander of NERV enough credit." SEELE 2 said.

"Even a resourceful and well-connected man couldn't have gotten out of UN security on his own. Not without some measure of notice. And I mean 'violent' notice." SEELE 5 said.

"He will be found. There is only one place he could possibly be going." Keel Lorenz said.

"Back to NERV Headquarters in Tokyo-3." SEELE 3 said.

"We will have to have our people stationed to intercept him." SEELE 8 said.

"Should they be capture orders... or termination orders?" SEELE 7 asked.

The group was silent for several minutes, until Keel Lorenz spoke.

"Which ever is easiest."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Inside The Magi)

"That bastard is more resourceful than I expected." Melchior stated.

"But you can find him, can't you?" Caspar asked.

"Of course I can find him. Thanks to the wonder of satellite video surveillance, not to mention all the security and traffic cameras, and with the right tip off..." the scientist said.

Just then, Balthasar stormed into their 'room'.

"JUST WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI WERE YOU THINKING?" the mother screamed.

"Huh?" Caspar asked.

"What?" Melchior asked.

"I'm Talking To You Caspar!" Balthasar shouted.

"What did I do now?" Caspar asked.

"THIS!" she shouted, throwing the digital document down before the pair. "I was reviewing several of the new protocols that NERV has established for the sake of the children's continued piloting of the Evangelions... And I Found This Amongst The Reports!"

The pair looked at it. Caspar actually grinned at seeing it, while Melchior sweat-dropped.

"Uh... Balthasar..." Melchior said.

"Don't defend her, Melchior!" the mother said. "This just reeks of something that you'd do!" she said, pointing at the document. "And all to get Shinji naked!"

"Well, yes, it does seem like something I would suggest..."

"So You Admit It!"

"Actually, I don't."

"Pardon?"

"I. Didn't. Do. This." Caspar said slowly. "Believe me, I'd like to take credit for this, 'Naked Synch Test', but I had nothing to do with it."

"And I should believe you... why?"

"Because... if I had anything to do with this... I Wouldn't Be Denying It!"

Balthasar looked at Melchior, who could only nod in affirmation.

"I see. I apologize for my outburst and accusation." Balthasar said with humility.

Caspar just smiled. "Hey, I would have accused me too. Heck, this is just the kind of thing I would suggest, but..."

"If you didn't suggest this..." Melchior stated.

"Then who did?" Balthasar asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV HQ)

"Tell me again why we're doing a 'Nude Synch Test' with all three of the kids?" Misato asked.

"Because I want to get the most accurate reading possible from the children to their Eva's. That means no trace of foreign contamination..." Ritsuko started.

"Which is why you wanted them to take a VERY extensive series of showers." Misato nodded.

"And why they will have to forego their plugsuits for the duration of the test." she finished.

"And tell me why I needed to sign off on this, even after you got The Commander's approval?" Misato asked.

"Because, in addition to being the Director of Operations for the Eva Pilots, as well as the guardian of two of the children, it is essential that you sign off on this little project as well." the faux-blond said.

"You do know that Asuka was moved into another apartment, away from me and Shinji-kun, right?"

Ritsuko blinked. She hadn't heard that.

"When did this happen?" Ritsuko asked.

"The day after the 10th Angel attack."

"Oh. I... didn't know that."

"Yeah. My request for a new apartment actually came through. Though... I didn't expect to get a penthouse out of the deal."

"Penthouse?" the scientist gasped.

"Yeah. Really, really nice place."

"Wait, when did you ask for a new apartment?"

"It was..." Misato said, then paused and blushed as she realized something.

"What?"

"Uh... nothing."

"Misato!" Ritsuko declared in a stern voice.

"Well... it was... kinda... before... Shinji moved in." Misato explained.

All at once Ritsuko understood exactly where Misato's thought processes were going.

"I don't believe... well, actually I do, but... MISATO!" Ritsuko snapped.

"What?" Misato asked, like she was trying to act ignorant.

"You Tried To Get A New Apartment Because You Were Too Lazy To Clean Up The One You Were Already Living In?"

"Well, with everyone moving away from Tokyo-3, it seemed..."

"Like a good idea instead of cleaning up that landfill you called a home, you requisitioned to move into another one? You wouldn't have cleaned it up yourself... or hired a cleaning service... or asked for help?" she stared at the woman incredulously. "And then... when Shinji moved in... and cleaned everything up... you just accepted that you could live in your apartment. MISATO!"

"Hehehehehehe." Misato grinned sheepishly.

"Ugh! If it were in my power, I'd move Shinji out into his own apartment. FAR AWAY FROM YOU!"

"Now, Ritz, don't start freaking out over such a small issue."

"Small Issue?" the faux-blond scientist gasped in complete astoundment. "Misato... before Shinji actually came to stay with you... no one could even find the floor of your apartment! In any room of your apartment. Even at the front door!"

"It wasn't that..."

"Yes! It! Was!" Ritsuko stated.

"Oh, look! Naked Teenagers!" Misato quickly said, distracting the faux-blond from concentrating on her apartment problems.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV showers)

Asuka Langley Sohryu stared at the wall of the shower, letting loose another angry sigh as the urge to punch the wall rose up within her.

_I can't believe this!_ Asuka fumed. _I'm A Designated Pilot Of NERV! My Value Is Of The Utmost Importance To This Entire Organization! I Pilot An Evangelion In Order To Protect The Asses Of Everyone In This City! On This Planet! And They Have The Nerve To Stick Me In That Craphole Of An Apartment? And Next To The First?_

Of course, that also got Asuka to thinking about something.

_But why was the First living in that apartment in the first place? I mean... she's a pilot too. And she is the Commander's favorite. So why is she living in a place where even roaches wouldn't stay?_

While Asuka had never bothered to question exactly why certain things happened in the world, unless they happened to her, this entire situation had actually got her to thinking. Over and over she couldn't understand exactly why.

But these questions pushed themselves out of the mind of the Second Child, as the reality of her current situation reared its ugly head.

(How are you kids doing?) Dr Akagi's voice chimed over the speakers.

_I can't believe we're doing a __naked__ synch test! This is absolutely ridiculous! And With Shinji And The First Of All People!_ Asuka thought, knowing fully well that her current apartment-mate and former roommate were here as well.

"I Swear, Third Child, If You Look At Me While I'm Naked, I'm Gonna Kill You!" Asuka shouted at the boy.

(Calm it down, Asuka!) Misato's voice shouted over the speakers.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one who has to walk to your Eva's entry plug bare-ass naked!" the redhead shouted.

(Just think of yourself as a Super Model, strutting your stuff down the runway at Milan!)

"You Perverted Libertine!" she shouted at her ex-guardian.

(Are you ready?) Dr Akagi asked in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah. Just how you want me! Butt-Naked and run through the wash 15 times!" Asuka hissed.

(Good. Now, make your way down the special corridor to the awaiting entry plugs. Don't worry we've got all the video cameras turned off and the entire access route has been specially cordoned off so that no one, other than you, will be there. All the way to the test entry plugs.)

"Fine. But Shinji Goes First!" Asuka shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

However, unbeknownst to anyone, including the Magi, a small virtually undetected Angelic presence was slowly making its way towards the Fortress City with only one intention.

Actually, considering that it was a hive-like minded personality, it had only one goal, but there were numerous thoughts that permeated its unusual mind.

Angels don't think like human beings. And this newest Angel was no exception. It possessed a very unique style, much like its 'siblings', as well as a method of attack that was also unique.

And it would be an attack at the very heart of the organization that held its progenitor prisoner.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(12 Miles from the New UN Headquarters)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM DENIED?" Gendo shouted at the bank machine. "NO ONE DENIES GENDO IKARI!"

After getting out of the UN holding area, by subduing the guard who thought that Gendo was sick, The Commander was now trying to collect as much money as possible in order to get back to Tokyo-3 and reestablish his scenario before anymore attention came to light on this issue.

However, his natural calm and cool demeanor was shattered by the very simple denial of his own bank funds.

And naturally, this outburst was enough of a distraction to allow several armed officers in uniform to show up, surround and draw their weapons upon the commander.

The second the hammers on the guns clicked, Gendo gulped.

Several of the uniformed officers approached him, but not with handcuffs. With night sticks.

"Sir, would you kindly step away from the bank machine, put your hands behind your head and get down on the ground, belly first." the first cop said.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Gendo asked.

"Actually we do." the second cop said.

"You're that filthy degenerate pervert who likes sticking it up the ass of young boys." the third cop said.

Gendo paled, realizing where this was going.

"That wasn't me!" Gendo said, despite that he knew they wouldn't believe him.

"Really? Because the video images we have of you screwing that boy, were very clear. In fact, they were clear enough to be used for your wanted posters." the second cop said.

_I have wanted posters?_ Gendo gasped.

"You are Commander Gendo Ikari. Wanted for the rape of some boy who, for some reason, doesn't exist." the third cop said.

"And you being part of a secret organization with enough resources to erase someone." the first cop said.

"It's kinda easy to conclude that you screwed him..." the second cop said.

"Erased his identity..." the third cop said.

"And sought to hide behind your secret authority." the first cop said.

"And just so you know..." the second cop said.

"Most of us... are family men. Parents." the third cop said.

"And a lot of us have sons." the first cop said.

And that's when the beatings started.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

It has been a very long time since I have updated this story, and I am sorry, but because of that, I think that this latest update turned out better than expected. I am still in the process of writing up a workable finish to this entire story, which is thanks to some of my reviewers and associates, but it is still in summery form.

And I didn't want to kill Gendo just yet, mostly because I'm not done screwing with him.

That said, I hope everyone enjoys this story and will give me more ideas for any future chapters.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE by Shinjithegoodsharer

Keele: "Ikari! How dare you?"  
Gendo: (confused) "What?"  
SEELE-02: "You used the MAGI to commandeer all our funds to an account labeled under the Ikari name!"  
Gendo: "I did not!"  
Shinji: (walks in) "Father? What's with all the new Zero's added to my paycheck this month?"  
Gendo: (sweating nervously and slowly turning back to the fuming SEELE committee) "..."

/ on the bridge /  
Maya: "Sempai? Why are the MAGI printing out line after line of evil laughter?"  
Ritsuko: "I dunno, but I have a feeling I should be drunk and well fucked when I find out or the stress will kill me. Let's go find Misato and head to a bar."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

(Gendo's Hearing)

"Commander Gendo Ikari. You have been charged with the rape of a teenage boy, within the confines of your top-secret organization, called NERV." the judge said.

"I would like to state that I did not have any form of relations with any boy, regardless of what you say on the matter." Gendo declared.

"Considering that we have documented, recorded evidence that says otherwise?" the prosecutor asked. "Furthermore, we have located the boy in question."

"WHAT?" Gendo gasped.

Just then, the doors opened and in walked two armed guards, and one Kensuke Aida.

"You!" Gendo gasped, recognizing the military otaku who went to school with his son, and had made numerous requests to become an Eva pilot.

"Ah, so you know this boy." the prosecutor said. "Your honor, this is Mr Kensuke Aida, of Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High, who, if I am not mistaken, has made numerous requests to become an Evangelion pilot for the NERV organization. Both of which are controlled by Commander Gendo Ikari."

All at once, Kensuke started freaking out. While the premise of this trial was to convict Gendo on charges of pedophilia, in order to do that meant that Kensuke had to confess to being Gendo's sex toy. This would have painted a very bad picture of the boy, which was already not too good since it was public knowledge that he really, really, REALLY, wanted to be an Eva pilot.

"However, due to the video release of Mr Aida's ass-raping, it is..."

"Objection!" the defense attorney stated. "We would ask that the term 'ass-raping' be removed from the record!"

"Would you prefer 'anal enjoyment'?" the prosecutor asked.

"That Wasn't Me!" Gendo shouted.

"I don't want to be here!" Kensuke shouted.

"As you can see, Mr Aida is so traumatized at being coerced into being Commander Ikari's boy toy.." the prosecutor started to say, only to get interrupted mid-sentence.

"Boy Toy?" Kensuke gasped.

"I would never rape this boy!" Gendo shouted.

"And yet we have video evidence that you did this." the prosecutor said.

"I prefer girls!" Gendo said.

"Really?" the judge said with a malicious grin. "_Young_ girls?"

"Uh..." Gendo said now sweating at what he had just said.


End file.
